


Say My Name

by Ronni_Right



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Beta Wanted, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mob Boss Percival Graves, Omega Newt Scamander, Omega Verse, Slow Build, Virgin Newt, Virgin Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronni_Right/pseuds/Ronni_Right
Summary: Newt was destined to be a small coin because once his father stumbled. But what if the destiny of a small coin  can bring him to his dream?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.  
> If you are willing please leave kudos and comments as I want to know should I continue or not! Thank you.

**Friday 05/13/2016**

Driving up to the house, Newt is confused to see some unfamiliar cars: a black SUV and a sports car. His father doesn’t often conduct his business negotiations in their house or invite guests; he never mixes private and working life. With that in mind, Newt cautiously enters the house, listening for voices. But Newt doubts that there’s any negotiations going on, because he doesn’t hear anything. The house is silent.

The door behind him slams shut, and he freezes. He had had a bad feeling all day, and now the tension has reached a head.

“Father, I'm home!” He shouts, only to wince a moment later.

That was a terribly foolish move on his part, he should have tried to avoid making contact and gone straight to his room. But for all the dread in Newt’s gut, he is curious as to who might be speaking with his father. And Newt always was the curious sort. He never really delves into his father's work, and father tends to keep him away from the business which brings such  good income- enough so that they could afford to live in a brownstone in New York City, a summer house in Miami, high end clothing, and expensive cars.

His palms are sweaty, even though it’s colder inside than out. His heart is beating anxiously somewhere in his throat.

He should have gone to his room, but his traitorous legs carry him toward the kitchen instead.

There are four men in the room with Newt’s father, all of them alphas. Three of the men scowl at him as he centers the room; two are standing in front of the large bay windows which serve as access to the terrace, and the third is standing near the stove. The fourth, though, is seated at the table, across from Newt’s father, his legs crossed. This man is clearly the leader. He has black hair that manages to be purposefully tussled, standing almost on end as if he had just rolled out of bed, and he has dark eyes, which Newt comes to realize are focused on him. Thin lips stretch into a smile as the stranger gives him an appraising look.

It is too late to run up to his room, so Newt decides to stay where he is and see what happens. He holds the leader’s gaze, although he can feel his ears and his burning at the prolonged eye contact, then looks to his father helplessly only to see fear on his father’s face. Father’s eyes are darting between the stranger, Newt, the kitchen cabinets where their gun is hidden, and the other men who are also staring at Newt.

Newt’s father, having realized that Newt is looking at him, coughs into his fist; he takes a breath, gathers his thoughts and says:

“I thought you wouldn’t be home until later.”

His voice doesn’t betray any apprehension, but the way that his lips are pursed tells Newt otherwise.

“S-Sorry. I had thought I wouldn’t be back until later as well, but I finished early.”  Newt mumbles, embarrassed.

“I’ll, um, I’ll let you get back to your meeting then.”

But instead of going straight to his room, Newt moves to the refrigerator- in the direction of the man with the dark eyes. One of his men, tall and dark-skinned, tenses and reaches for the belt of his trousers.

_‘A gun’_. Newt thinks.

 The thought is panicked, but Newt attempts to calm the situation by explaining his actions.

“J-Just getting something to drink. It’s… It’s incredibly hot outside.”

All five of them watch as Newt gets a carafe out of the fridge, and then reaches to get a glass. He isn’t quite tall enough to easily get one of the glasses from the cabinet, so he raises up on his tiptoes for further reach.

The hairs on the back of Newt’s neck stand up, and he could swear that someone was eyeing his ass. Had he known he was going to be ogled so brazenly Newt would have worn a baggier pair of trousers than the tighter blue ones he had on.

That heated gaze glides up, above his waist, toward his shoulder blades, and to the back of the head, before returning to his ass.

Newt doesn’t want to turn around, doesn’t want them all to see how deep his embarrassed flush is, so he drains one glass and then pours himself another in an attempt to calm down. Once Newt’s sure his face is relatively normal again he says,

“Well. Sorry. I’ll leave you all to it then.”

He forces a smile, refusing to look any of the men in the eyes, instead looking at the floor, and beats a hasty retreat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday 05/13/2016**

The only thought going through Percival’s mind when Edward’s son enters the kitchen is _, ‘It can’t be possible for someone to be so fucking pretty. Is he even legal?’_ Taking in the lightly freckled face, and startled green eyes, Percival throws a single glance at Frank, who has worked with Percival long enough to recognize an order when he sees one, and watches as the man takes out his phone to go through their records of the Scamander family.

When the boy is standing with his back to him, Percival can’t help but admire the smooth curves of his body, the long legs, stunning ass, and wavy auburn hair. He looks like a forest nymph, all slender lines and demure glances.

The boy can clearly feel Percival’s eyes on him, because his ears have turned a spectacular shade of red. And when he turns around uncomfortably, almost spilling the drink in his haste, Percival comes to find that the boy is so flustered his blush is creeping under his shirt collar. Percival is very interested in seeing how far down that blush goes, and whether or not the skittish boy has freckles all over his body, not just on his face. He’s terribly interested in tracing them with his mouth as well.

_‘Such a sweet boy.’_ Percival thinks. Although it is strange that he cannot catch a hint of his scent. The lack of any specific smell from the boy is confusing, and Percival wants to bury his nose in that slender neck- wants to bend to catch at least a small whiff of the boy’s dynamic. He mumbles something under his breath, avoiding looking at anyone, and hurries away so quickly that Percival feels a small draft in his wake.

He looks at Edward Scamander impatiently, but his irritation ebbs when he sees the hunted look on the other man’s face. Edward is not the strongest of alphas, and Percival, seeing him now, often wonders how he managed to succeed in their line of work. But for now, Percival is more concerned with finding out all he can about the young man who just ran out.

Frank slips him his phone as soon as Percival looks at him.

They have an extensive database on all those with whom they have business relations. They are not limited, in information, to business partners only. They have files for each family member, friend, and associate of their business partners on hand at all times; dossiers ranging in length from a dozen to a hundred pages each.

There were thousands of pages, with secrets that would topple empires should Percival so choose.

Secrets the knowledge of which could lead to the death of anyone who knew them, if they weren’t careful.

Secrets that could easily cause a very bloody, very brutal, war.

Well, there _was_ a reason that general consensus said that the Graves family held all the power on the Eastern seaboard.

“Your younger son, Edward?”

 Percival asks, bored, though the sight of unadulterated fear in the eyes which were much lovelier on the younger Scamander is entertaining.

He has not looked at the information provided by Frank, but still slowly recalls some facts about the other alpha.

“Yes.”

Scamander Sr. swallows hard, avoiding eye contact with Percival.

His forehead is covered with sweat, and his hands squeeze his linen trousers. He is afraid, and Percival, generally, can understand him. Strangers are in his house, the one place where a person should feel safest. Adding to this the fact that Edward clearly saw that his son was being eyed so intently, and Percival is surprised that he didn’t take at least some attempts to attack him.

He pauses and looks with a shark smile at Frank and then Ricardo and T.J catching the same alphas’ smiles in response.

There is no need to think as he remembers where he saw the boy. Percival wasn’t yet the head of the family, his father was still alive, and they had accidentally collided with the Scamander’s in a Miami restaurant. Edward’s wife was alive then too, their eldest son hadn’t yet graduated from high school, and the youngest was about ten. He and his father barely exchanged terse nods with Edward, pretending not to know each other, but Percival now recalls that he had intently examined the curly haired boy who had smiled at him so widely.

“Strangely, I remember him from when he was just a little boy.”

Percival admits with a clear hint as to his intentions toward the youngest Scamander boy.

Edward sighs, and then takes a deep breath,

“He is-”.

He begins, but is interrupted by Percival, who asks with a laugh,

“Underage?”

Percival doesn’t give the man a chance to answer, he could see in Edward’s eyes that the man was desperate to protect his son.

“Do not lie to me.” Now there is no smile on his face, but he doesn’t allow his scent to waiver from his control either, he is no posturing child; Percival Graves is an alpha in his prime. “He is nineteen, nearly twenty if I remember correctly,” He grins, an idea taking root, “And I think he would make an excellent form of compensation for me, unless of course you can pay back the money you cost me.” Scamander begins to object, “But-”.

Edward chokes on air, when Percival has Ricardo shove the man’s chair into the dining room table.

“You must pay for your mistakes, Edward. If you were quick, you might not have let me into your house, and if you were lucky your son would never have come to my attention- but you are none of these things.”

Percival knows that he is an intimidating figure, that his stare had left many a man trembling in his wake, and he uses this now as he looks at the weaker alpha before him.

“I will be taking your youngest as compensation for your failures, Edward, and make no mistake, if you inform him of our little deal, you will meet with an unfortunate accident, and your son will suffer twice as much. Do remember your place.”

He threatens.

“Do you agree?”

Resignedly, Edward begins to nod his head as hard as he can, Ricardo keeping him from taking a deeper breath. “Good.” Percival grins.

With a gesture he has Ricardo free the defeated alpha.

“I look forward to getting better acquainted with your son.” He couldn't help but smile in predatory anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday 05/13/2016**

Newt’s skin is dry and covered with salt, although he only spent ten minutes in the water before returning home. He doesn’t know why, but for some reason the ocean just calls to him, and he cannot resist the temptation. That’s why he couldn’t refuse the lure of the sea now and went to a hidden grotto where few dared to venture for fear of the precocious currents.

Newt goes to pull his shirt off but freezes, thinking that he shouldn’t wash his scent neutralizer off as long as someone else is in the house- especially since he has no doubt that all four men are alphas.

Newt isn’t ashamed of his dynamic, and he doesn’t hide it, but he doesn’t put it on display either. Since he presented, Newt used the neutralizer constantly to alter his scent; he never leaves the house without it. He doesn’t want too much attention. Because whether or not they were mated, omegas always get too much attention, something of which Newt wanted no part.

The windows of his room face the ocean, so he uses the sand colored curtains to catch a glimpse of his father’s business associates without being seen.

He wants to make sure the men have left before heading to the bathroom for a shower, but a strange part of him wants to get another look at the alpha that was in charge of them; he didn’t catch anything that would have told him about the man, but the aura of power which he radiated was unmistakable. The men who followed him were not weak by any means, but the subtle note of deference the other men exhibited made it very clear who, exactly, was the leader.

Newt isn’t particularly good with social interactions, he’s terrible around large crowds, prefers to be surrounded by animals or, at the most his family and small group of close friends, and looking people in the eye was no easy feat for him. So, intimidated he once was by having to have a prolonged conversation with a stranger that his friends thought he might swoon. Newt is no extrovert.

Now, shy he may be, and even easy to embarrass, but Newt is by no means a coward. When necessary the omega had been known for his stubbornness, and even a small disregard for the rules if he ever felt it necessary.

The conversation seems to have ended, because the front door is slammed open, and then the dark-haired man goes out to the driveway- his entourage following close behind.

Seeing the alpha now, Newt can appreciate that he is dressed to the nines: a pressed black suit and pristine white shirt sitting perfectly on his powerful frame. Newt himself probably wouldn’t look so perfect in this heat-especially not in a suit.

He looks at the three men, who quickly take their seats in the SUV, and then he looks back at the man who interested him most: he is in no hurry to get into the car, because he is looking straight at Newt. And Newt is almost completely hidden behind the curtain! He’s close enough to see the man smirk and wink at him before getting into the back of the SUV. Newt watches in stunned silence as the vehicles peel out of the driveway, sweat beading his brow as he thinks back on that smug grin, the heavy set of those brows.

Had he seen him? And why had he winked? Newt can feel himself blushing furiously, he’s not embarrassed to have been spying on the alpha- he’s ashamed that he was caught.

He could never be brave like Theseus.

Newt stands, for a couple of minutes, by the window, until the sound of his father’s heavy footsteps break him from his musings. If he was a good son, he would ask how the undoubtedly important conversation went, but he wasn’t, so he disappears into his room instead.

~ O ~

Waking up isn’t the most pleasant thing, his father knocks on the door as if he is going to break it down and shouts as if Newt was deaf,

“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.”

Newt rubs his eyes bleary eyes, notices how dark it is, and then looks at his clock, it reads just past 8 pm.

He hadn’t noticed he fell asleep with a book on animal physiology still in his lap. He stopped at the chapter on the treatment of the part of the brain responsible for movement, and so missed the part dedicated to Parkinson's disease.

Newt tries to remember the dream he had, but the images slip through his hands like water. He remembers that someone was standing behind him, pressing into him as if they were trying to make them one and the whispers in his ear- they must have been something good because the goosebumps still ran over his skin and he was trembling.

From not fear. From anticipation.

Newt’s phone beeps, indicating a received message, and breaks him from his musings.

 

_Inbox: Tina_

_05/13/2016; 8.04 p.m._

_We should get the all clear at eleven._

_Inbox: Tina_

_05/13/2016; 8.04 p.m._

_I hope you didn’t forget about it._

 

Newt curses and sighs wearily, knowing that he’s going to have to go out. There’s no way he could ditch Queenie and Tina without a really good excuse- something he is short on at the moment.

 

Outgoing: Newt

05/13/2016; 8.06 p.m.

I’ve just decided to run away to Cuba to study the native solenodon.

 

He’s only half joking when he replies; it is very good excuse, he thinks. The species is rare, and they are gradually dying out because of excessive predation and rampant deforestation. If only he was a bit older and out of university!

_Inbox: Tina_

_05/13/2016; 8.07 p.m._

_Don’t forget to take us._

_Inbox: Tina_

_05/13/2016; 8.09 p.m._

_Actually, just take Queenie, I won’t be offended if you two go have fun without me._

Throwing on a decent tee shirt and some comfortable jeans Newt flies down the stairs, almost falling as he tries to type out a reply to Tina at the same time; his father hates for him to be late to anything.

 

Outgoing: Newt 05/13/2016; 8.09 p.m.

Let's send her alone.

 

Outgoing: Newt 05/13/2016; 8.09 p.m.

Please! XD

 

“Good evening, Father.” He greets Edward as he rushes into the dining room.

Edward looks at him disapprovingly but nods to the place at the other end of the long table. Lately Saturday night dinners border on sheer torture because they are either fighting or not talking at all.

Tonight, it seems, will entail the latter.

Newt’s father looks sullen and preoccupied with his thoughts, but every time Newt takes his eyes off his plate, he catches his father looking at him oddly.

If Theseus was there, there wouldn’t be any stiff silences; Newt’s brother could hold a conversation with a brick wall, and he was interested in all of the things their father held dear: business, politics, finances.

The only conversations Newt has with his father are relegated to the categories of shouting match or stilted small talk- though really the shouting matches were more like Newt getting loudly berated by his father.

Newt has little interest in stocks and bonds, land laws, accounting, monopoly, investments and such. His father isn’t at all interested in biology, zoology, botany, or his youngest son’s veterinary clinic- though it’s possible he could be interested in the clinic if it had an impact on his income.

His phone buzzes again, and he hurriedly turns the sound off before reading the message, which leaves him grinning.

 

I _nbox: Queenie 05/13/2016; 8.21 p.m._

_I know you two are talking about me behind my back, but I’ll tell you now, whatever it is, it’s not gonna work._

 

“Who is that?” father demands. Newt looks up from his phone and looks at his father, who tightened his grip on his glass of wine.

“Queenie.” He admits honestly. Father seems to sag with relief, but immediately begins to ask questions.

“Are you planning to go somewhere tonight?” “Yes.”  Newt says, keeping his answers monosyllabic.

Father, despite the general reluctance to spend time with Newt, always asks for a report on the places where Newt spends his time.

Newt has linked that to the fact that, as an omega, he _is a valuable asset_. Father could give him to some rich alpha or another and receive compensation. As he wants to die with a clear conscience, knowing that his empire created over the years is in good hands.

Newt didn’t show any aptitude or interest in the business which their father had created, and Theseus was running around trying to be the next James bond, so Edward was very worried about his legacy, and how he might use his youngest, at least, to continue his work.

“Where?” The father leans on the table, as if wanting to be closer to him.

“To Jacob’s club.” He says reluctantly. “Do you remember Jacob?” He inquires.

“Yes, of course, Jacob, marvelous man.” His father nods too hastily, and Newt concludes that his father does not, in fact, remember Newt’s friend.

Newt is grateful for the mint ice cream in front of him- it gives him an excuse not to talk to his father anymore, though the silence between them is deafening.

“Alright.” His father says with a tone that implies Newt wouldn’t have been going without his approval- as if he wasn’t old enough to at least go out with his friends.

If he wants to think that his decision has weight, Newt won’t dissuade him.

“Spend the night at Tina and Queeinie’s.” He orders.

  Newt doesn’t have to be told twice- he’s practically been living at their house for the past year.

“And please don’t drink, you’re still underage, but if you must, don’t drive, and for God’s sake, don’t forget your scent neutralizer. I don’t want any alphas sniffing after you.

They are both embarrassed by this conversation after all.

The silence is interrupted by his phone’s text notification, and Newt, fishing it out of his pocket, smiles, and waves it at Edward,

“That was Queenie. So, can I go?”

His father only nods, still looking at him intently as if he had never seen him before.

_Inbox: Queenie_

_05/13/2016; 8.30 p.m._

_We’re getting ready to go, call me.._

“Why should I call you?”

Newt asks Queenie in lieu of a greeting.

“Because your fashion sense is terrible, and you need to look nice if we’re going out. And, as the designer I am the only one capable of helping you” She replies cheerfully.

“You’re an interior decorator.”

He reminds her jokingly as he goes to his walk-in closet. He has quite a lot of clothes, but he hasn’t worn a third of them, sticking mostly to what’s comfortable or practical, though he does have a few business suits, and a tuxedo, which father insisted upon for social gatherings and the errant business deal.

“This is true, but it doesn’t prevent me from giving you fashion tips.” Newt can hear Queenie rustling around in his clothes. “And Tina of course; both of you are utterly hopeless in terms of fashion sense- you’ll never catch a man wearing your usual look.” She enthusiastically utters.

“No!”

He says in unison with Tina who sighs and puts her head into her hands.

“Can we just get going?”

Newt askes, looking at himself in the mirror.

He sees Queenie move on the screen of his phone, and quickly does the same, leaving the walk-in to sit in down.

The screen shows Tina and Queenie, who are sitting opposite each other, with Tina holding her hands forward, and Queenie bent over

her sister's nails.

“I'd love to.”  Tina looks up at him with a smile, but then she cries out in pain. “Ouch.” “What are you doing?” He asks anxiously.

“Giving Tinney a mini-manicure.” Queenie says not looking up.

“You need to be saved?” Newt asks jokingly.

“Yeah, she’s got sharp objects and everything.”

“It's just a pair of manicure scissors.” Queenie flicks them a couple of times in front of the camera. The scissors are small, but he says “Ah, but in the hands of a professional, they’re dangerous.”

“Oh, stop it.” Queenie giggles, barely scratching her sister which leaves Tina to suffer in silence.

“Alright, Queenie, what do _you_ think I should wear, since you are the designer after all?”

He asks when Queenie moves on to painting Tina’s nails. Poor Tina has gone from reluctant to resigned over the course of her “mini-mani”.

“Something that’s sultry, but not tacky, and somewhat teasing, though still you. And it definitely has to be something good for attracting alphas!” She says just a bit too brightly.

“Queenie!” They, again, say in unison. Tina tries to reign in Queenie’s excitement while Newt resigns himself to trying on a dreadful number of outfits to appease her.

“What?” She looks at them both in question, but then turns to her sister “You know perfectly well that he needs an alpha who understands how to conduct business. Plus, he needs someone who will help him give Edward heirs so the old blowhard won’t keep him from doing what he loves- you know, exploring the world.” Then she turns to him “Don’t play coy Newt, we all know you want to run off and explore the world, but you need to have someone who understands you too.” Newt can’t help but agree, though he’d never say that to Queenie’s face; he really wants an alpha who loves him and won’t chain him down.

He wants to travel, explore new places and study unknown animals. But at the same time, he doesn’t want to be bonded with an alpha just to give his father what he wants.

He wants a real family. With someone who would take him for who he is. With someone who understood that his interests are also important and that he can’t relegate them to the back burner. Newt wants to be with someone who listens- someone who won’t ignore him the moment Newt opens his mouth to say something.

“No offence, Queenie, but I’m not sure the kind of alphas I might attract would be the right ones- you know very well that I cannot live with some jerk.” He answers sadly.

The only thing the alphas that had courted him in the past wanted were his wealth and reproductive capabilities. It was sad, being alone like this, but at the same time it allowed him to spend more time learning, working in the clinic and spending time with the Goldstein sisters.

“So we won’t look for a jerk.” Queenie tells him optimistically, Tina nods a couple of times for emphasis. “We’ll look for someone who will see you for who you are and love you for it. Or, maybe they’ll find you, because you look stunning.” She winks at him, and he closes his eyes, covering them with his hands. Newt looks at himself in the floor length mirror on the back of his door and can’t decide whether or not he likes what he sees. The overall effect of the jeans is nice, but he’s not sure about the white top.

“The shirt is see-thru.”

“Put that silk vest on over it- the light blue one that makes your eyes basically glow.” She easily solves the problem. “No way any alpha will miss you in that.” She doesn’t wait for his answer and ends the call.

Newt looks at the ceiling hopelessly: if Newt doesn’t find an alpha soon, he’s going to say fuck it and stick to oversized clothes.

 

But he doesn’t want _some alpha_.

He wants _the right one_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday 05/14/2016**

Newt isn’t a fan of clubbing. He reluctantly goes to such places if he is invited, but it doesn’t happen often. And usually the one who initiates an outing like this is Queenie who likes to be in the spotlight, and dance and be surrounded by people. He prefers quiet little places like cafes, or hole in the wall dive bars where live music is played in the evenings.

The 'Cool'walski' Club hasn’t changed since the last time he was there- two days ago, what the hell Queenie- Newt still has to squash the urge to close his eyes and cover his ears to try and drown out the blinding strobes and pulsing club music.

The 'Cool'walski', owned by Newt’s friend and Queenie’s boyfriend Jacob Kowalski, is one of the most elite clubs in townback during prohibition, it was a speakeasy where people could go for a drink and a good time. Since Jacob’s renovations it has become the hottest spot in town, and if you want to get inyou must look stunning or have the right connections.

They certainly look amazing. He surreptitiously watched what looks people were throwing at them as they head to the VIP-lounge allocated to them for today. They don’t stay in the plush booths for long. After dancing half the night away they spend the last half hour at the bar with Tina because Jacob and Queenie, sitting very close to each other, were chatting about something at the booth they had vacated at the beginning of the night.

Newt looks at the people downing tequila, and takes another small sip of his rum and Coke. He has been drinking one glass for several hours, so long that the ice has melted, while the people around him nearly drown themselves with booze. Newt will never understand people who routinely drink so much that they lose control of their faculties- though he doesn’t condemn them either; he has never been so drunk that he couldn’t think straight, and he is not ashamed to admit to that. Tina, sitting on his right, presses her cheek against the cold surface of the bar and tries to take a drink from the straw set in her colorful cocktail; definitely had one too many.

“I think that’s enough for tonight, Tina.” Newt takes her latest cocktail away, putting it closer to himself. He may even drink it if Tina decides to try and retake the sweet-smelling orange drink.

“Yes!”- Tina shakes, banging her fist on the bar top, and Newt apologetically smiles to Credence who has been serving as a bartender at the club for only God knows how many years.

He puts his hand on Tina’s bare, slightly sweaty, back, so she doesn’t fall off of her tall barstool. “It’s exactly enough! Enough of Queenie and Jacob running off to make out in his office!” She says, turning sharply to the table where their sister sits with "Okay, he's not my boyfriend, but I love the little bastard, cause he really loves my little sister,” She slurs.

“They’re so gross, it’s unreal.” She hiccups covering her mouth with her hand. “And they are so cute.” She frowned. “Cute-gross, gross cute. They’re so bad, I want to puke and cry with happiness when

I look at them.”  Her dark brown eyes poorly focus and she pronounces her words slowly, before she makes a face and clutches her stomach.

“And, now, I think I need to puke for real.”

She runs towards the toilet so fast that he could barely understand anything she said. He wants to go after her, but Queenie, ever aware of her sister’s state, has already followed Tina into the bathrooms, Jacob sat at their table patiently.

They’re probably going to end up leaving soon anyway, they’ve been alternating between dancing, drinking, and talking for over 4 hours now, and Queenie’s plan has failed; not a single alpha has tried to approach Newt the entire night. He’s not sure whether or not to be happy about that.

“So, do you think it’s my resting bitch face that’s turning alphas off from me or what?” He asks a passing

Credence who somehow managed to get the job even though he’s only a year or so older than Newt.

They actually became good friends after Newt offered him a job at his veterinary clinic a year ago, Credence is studying in his third year in their major, and he was very glad to get a job practically the first in his class.

“Why would you think that?” Barebone pauses, looking around him.

Newt notices Credence glance surreptitiously up toward the exclusive booths on the upper level- the ones usually reserved for special guests, like high powered businessmen, lawyers, and the errant crime boss- though Jacob has a standing order that none of them do business on the premises.

“Well it has to be that, because my clothes are basically screaming for a little alpha male attention, I feel like a peacock.” He says with a chuckle, knowing that he really looks like a very expensive male escort.

Credence opens his mouth to answer, but his fellow bar tender loudly announces his return from his break interrupting him; Credence shoots the other man a glare, and hisses something at him, which makes the other lay off.

“And I'm not even interested in looking for an alpha- not right now!” Newt waves hand so hard that he almost knocks over Tina’s abandoned drink.

 

Irritated, Newt finishes his rum with Coke in one gulp; he’s glad Credence has a place like this to be more true to himself, less timid and shy. The both of them are similar in that respect; get them one on one or with a small group of people they care about and they’re golden, but large crowds or strangers will turn them into introverts.

“Screw it.” He curses as he downs the remainder of Tina’s neon orange drink- he thinks he remembers Credence saying something about ‘sex on the beach’."

“What happened?” Credence asks looking at him with a smile.

“It's she’s been trying to set Tina and me up with good guys, cause that’s what she does, she micromanages, but it’s not working for either of us, and it got Tina so upset that she just spent the last 20 minutes talking at me about her ex.” He says.

“Don’t worry about it, Newt, you’ll find somebody.” Credence goes to pat him on the arm, but he looks at something behind Newt’s back and changes his mind, quickly taking his hand away and busying himself with whipping down the bar.

“I don’t think you want the kind of alphas you’d attract around here, Newt, they’re all after a quick hookup, those kinds of guys aren’t worth your time, trust me.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, thanks Credence.” Newt smiles charmingly at his friend who nods beatifically and returns to work.

Really. Why is he worrying about it right now? He still needs to finish university; a personal life can wait. He is satisfied with his way of life, if an alpha appeared somewhere on the horizon, he would need to change his entire lifestyle.

He sometimes daydreams about what his ‘perfect alpha’ might be like, but quickly dismisses the notion with worries over studying, clinicals, and the mountains of paperwork and just school papers he has to fill daily.

~ O ~

 

 

“Hey, Perce, isn’t that Scamander’s boy?” asked Frank asks idly, nodding in the direction of the club’s entrance.

Percival looks to where Frank had indicated, and almost immediately catches sight of an unruly ginger mop among the motley crowd; it really is Newton Scamander. And as suddenly as he saw him, Percival’s desire to leave the noisy club immediately disappears; he can think of little else now that he has the boy is in his field of vision. He probably looks like a wolf scenting prey because Frank laughs out loud, distracting him from the youngest Scamander. “I guess it wasn’t a baseless threat after all.” Frank continues with a smile and looks as if he knew a dangerous secret, one he wouldn’t be sharing with his companions.

And Percival hates when he doesn’t know something; he is never more annoyed than when people withhold information from him.

“And at what point did you believe it a baseless threat?” He grins sharply.

“Never.” Semyon confirms still grinning.

Frank is still looking at Percy, when he decides to return his attention to the youngest Scamander. “The boy is awfully pretty, although it’s odd that I didn’t catch a scent on him before.”

“What pretty boy?” Frank’s wife, Jordan, comes to them and she doesn’t seem to be irritated by the fact that her husband called someone besides her cute.

She knows that he loves her and will never risk their relationship, so she just smiles, looking at the crowd below.

“Do you see that ginger?” Frank pointes at a small private booth on the first floor, both of them- Percival and Jordan- look in that direction.

“Oh, that’s baby Newt!” She says sitting down next to her husband and almost completely leaning on him in the process.

“Do you know him?” Percival perks up and moves closer to Joe, because the music is loud enough, and although he can hear perfectly, he doesn’t want she speak too loudly.

You never know who might overhear their conversation after all.

“He's our family’s vet.” She looks at Frank, who grins and pulls her closer to whisper something in her ear.

“Frank!” He calls his friend forcefully, but Frank doesn’t react and Joe hisses, silently begging not to interrupt her husband.

Why did Percival put up with this crap from his friends? Well, they weren’t exactly friends if they just blindly followed his every order; Frank and Jordan are his advisors and his voices of reason.

They are among the few people whom he trusts enough to call his friends.

It is unlikely that Frank told her about his real plans for the boy, because Jordan is still smiling. “This has got to be the first time in _years_ that I approve of your choice, Percival.” She smiled radiantly and he doesn’t even ask what she means; clearly Frank has sold her on some love at first sight thing that’s always managed to get the better of the woman, and many omegas.

“Newt’s a great kid, terribly shy but such a sweetheart; it’s hard to get close to him, but if you can win his trust it’s yours for life.” She winks at him, and

Percival smiles back at her.

Well. All information is helpful. It’s his duty to teach Scamander Sr. a lesson. It’s just a pity that his son made himself a perfect target. However, something Percival has worked relentlessly over the years to burry whispers that what he plans to do to Newt Scamander is wrong. He silences the weak voice absentmindedly.

“Well, even if you couldn’t scent his dynamic, you still seem to like him.” She moves a little closer.

“And why do _you_ think he doesn’t smell like anything?” Frank asks first.

“Oh, my God!” She says it as if they were both idiots. “What planet are you from?” She continues without waiting for their answer “It’s a scent neutralizer; it’s super effective, and very pricey- but I know for a fact that omegas use it often to avoid confrontation or unwanted advances.

“A scent neutralizer?” Frank askes in surprise. Percival manages to put two and two together, berating himself for not realizing sooner; the boy didn’t smell like anything because he was trying to avoid attention. Pity it didn’t work.

.

“Oh. Well, I forgot most of your associates actively use their scents to get an alpha’s attention.”

“But you didn’t use a scent blocker.” Frank says resentfully.

“Because I didn’t have the money, Frank! That stuff is incredibly expensive!” Joe huffs.

The couple starts to argue, and Percival calls Jeremy, one of his guards, to his side. Jeremy is a scary beta: he’s taller even than Percival, and built like a cross between a body builder and a Navy Seal. But he is loyal. And everyone knows that Jeremy takes orders from one alpha only- keeps them from trying anything funny. As the beta leans in to hear Percival, he points toward Newt, saying,

“Make sure no one goes near that boy, understood? Make sure the bartenders know to wave people off of him too.”

~O~

Newt sighs sadly, finishing off his third drink. Credence had cut him off for the night, afraid he might become sick, when a heavy weight landed on top of him, nearly knocking him into the bar. When the person moves to sit next to him Newt contemplates saying something to them but stops when he gets a good look at who it is that bumped into him.

_Oh._

It’s the handsome alpha from father’s meeting. What was the saying? It’s a small world after all?

He’s not in his pressed suit anymore, having foregone the dress wear and changed into something more suited for lounging about in a club; dark slacks, with a light blue button up underneath a dark blue jacket. Newt suddenly feels like he should leave, and at the same time like he’s about to burst into flame. He turns to fiddle with his empty glass, desperately hoping that the alpha hadn’t seen him.

A large, warm hand pats him on the back gently, and he turns to stare at the older man with wide, startled eyes. He really is lovely in more informal clothing, a relaxed grin on his face.

“Oh, Mr. Scamander.” He smiles as if he was truely glad to see him. “Well, this is certainly a welcome surprise.”

“Good evening.” Newt swallows hard. “A-actually, it’s probably m-more precisely good m-morning .” He hastily corrects.

Credence threw them a quick look, but Newt throws him a reassuring smile before turning his attention back to the alpha in front of him. Newt wants to run far away, because the man is close enough to smell a whiff of his cologne- though thankfully not quite close enough for Newt to discern individual aromas. His heart is thumping in his chest to the beat of the music, and the alcohol in his blood turns his thoughts muddy.

“Your father did not introduce us properly.” This handsome tells him. “My name is Percival Graves.”

“Newton Scamander. It- It’s pleasure to meet you.” Newt smiles weakly, avoiding Mr. Graves's eyes.

They shook hands, and although the gesture is a time honored, innocent thing, Newt feels as if he’s been struck by lightning; his skin tingles and his heartrate races.

“The pleasure is all mine.”  Graves leans further forward to whisper into Newt’s ear. He has to bite his lip, hard, to stop the gasp that tries to escape him.

 

“Newt.” Quite unexpectedly, Tina falls on him in a sprawling hug. “Home!” She commands clinging to him her wet, cold nose brushing against his neck.

Queenie and Jacob run toward them, pushing through the crowd in their haste to get to Tina, seemingly having missed Graves, as they pay him no mind over their drunk friend. Poor Tina. It’s been a long time since she’s had so much to drink, which means a major hangover in her future. He keeps her from falling by holding on to her waist and getting to his feet- all the while asking Credence to call them a cab. But Graves says suddenly,

“I can give you a ride.”

This gets Queenie and Jacob’s attention.

Queenie looks at the man with interest, but Jacob, is a bit more reserved- he clearly knows the man.

“Good evening, Percival.” He holds out his hand to shake.

“Good evening, Jacob.” Percival replies, taking Jacob’s hand.

 Newt can sense a certain tension between the two, but he has no time to think about it, because

Tina insistently says, “Home,” again.

They probably look ridiculous walking out into the night air, Newt and Queenie holding up a barely conscious Tina- Newt really hopes she’s just fallen asleep.

“Good lord, she’s 25 years old, can’t believe I gotta give her a lecture on alcohol safety.” She mutters under her breath.

Soon there is a black Aston Martin before them, And the driver side window comes down, and Mr. Graves, quietly, but in some form of an order tells them,

“Both of you, get in the car, I'll drive you home.”

Newt looks at Queenie, wondering if he should leave her alone, but she smiles at him reassuringly.

 “I'm still planning to stay.”

“Well.” He mutters.

The car is for two, but he successfully places Tina on his knees and he doesn’t forget to buckle up. The taxi wouldn’t be long, but Newt was starting to feel tired, and poor Tina had begun to shake from the cold; her little black dress doing nothing to conserve heat.

“Thank you, Mr. Graves.” He thanks Percival, when they are on the main road.

He tells Mr. Graves the sisters’ home address, estimating that they would be there in a little over ten minutes if no less because the night traffic is slow and there aren’t a lot of cars.  And the car is, impressively, fast.  Mr. Graves manages to go from 0 to 60 in the span of a few seconds.

“It's my pleasure, and, please, call me Percival.” He looks over at Newt for a moment, but Newt turns his face in order to make sure the older man cannot see his blushing face.

“Thank you, Percival.” He says in a barely audible voice trying not to think about how it almost felt good saying the alpha’s name.

They really are close to the house, because the next second Newt is trying to extricate himself and Tina from the car- and nearly trips in the process.

He doesn’t even turn around to thank Graves again before he’s ushering Tina toward her front door.

“I'll take you home after you’ve made sure your friend will be alright.” Graves calls out, turning off the engine with the intention of waiting until Newt got Tina to bed.

“Oh, no.” He smiles from the pleasant feeling of Percival’s kindness. “Thank you very much for the offer, but I’ going to spend the night, make sure Tina’s looked after.”

Newt couldn’t be sure, Percival’s face was shrouded in half light, but he’d swear that the alpha was unhappy with this knowledge.

“Of course, another time then?” He asks pleasantly.

“Yes, certainly.” He doesn’t wait for an answer, and collapses into the house with Tina practically laying on top of him; she’s definitely going to need some aspirin and water before morning.

Newt starts to feel anxious for the next time he and the handsome alpha might meet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see English isn't my first language so I really need beta to improve story.  
> If you are willing please leave kudos and comments as I want to know should I continue or not! Thank you.  
> And of course thank you all who leave comments and kudos! I'm really happy that you read this stuff.

**Sunday 05/15/2016**

He knows it’s only a dream, for a few reasons: one, the darkness he’s in is far too deep to be natural, and two, he very distinctly remembers falling asleep on the sofa in Tina and Queenie’s living room.

But the inky blackness spread before him has a siren’s call- he knows that he should be afraid, for he feels as if he is standing on the precipice of a great chasm, one wrong move would send him spiraling to his doom, but he feels only surety.

He feels protected, because the strong hands on his waist keep him from falling. He feels someone else's hot breath on his neck, their warm hands on his stomach, and the broad chest of a man is pressed along his back.

It seems to him that this man standing behind him, nearly cradling Newt, is a part of the darkness, perhaps the source of the darkness itself.

Strange as it is, Newt wants more than anything for that darkness to consume him.

Newt emerges from the oddly vivid dream with an abrupt gasp. He is wet with sweat, and his reaction to the dream is striking: he breathes heavily and finds he is painfully excited by the memory of those phantom hands roaming his body. He had never had such dreams, for anyone, before; he’d never had such a deep _need_ to feel someone’s hands all over himself. _All_ over.

A glass of water is on the coffee table, and he clutches at it like a drowning man in a desert. But instead of drinking greedily, he drinks slowly, savoring each and every sip, counting his breaths in time with his sips.

The sounds coming from the rest of the house are reassuring; in the kitchen, he can hear a kettle whistling sharply, while the glub, glub, of the coffee maker dances in time with the sound of something sizzling in a frying pan. The kitchen is definitely occupied- probably by Queenie since Tina usually wakes up closer to dinner after one of their wilder nights out. Besides, of the two, Queenie was far more likely to bustle about like a morning person- Tina much preferred to embrace the term ‘lazy Sunday’.

He puts down his empty glass and leans back on the pillows, gripping his blanket tighter, wanting to go to sleep again. But the sun's rays penetrate through the loosely closed curtains, leaving him plinking And, in spite of the fact that he probably only went to sleep about five hours ago, Newt is left feeling wide awake.

This dream and this man, it’s both exciting and disconcerting. That was the second-time Newt had had such an odd dream, and he hoped it would be the last.

Newt drives those thoughts fiercely from his mind, deciding to try and figure out where Queenie will want to go today. Tina obviously won’t offer anything better than "let's stay at home,” which suits him just fine, but Queenie won’t want to stay at home- she’s too in love with life to stay indoors all day.

It is good that the week-long celebration of their birthdays only came once a year; as a long standing tradition between their parents, Ethan, Allison, and Diane, Queenie, and Tina would take the three days before and after their birthday to celebrate, which made for the weeklong festivities.

Tina and Queenie were born on the same day from the same father but to different mothers. Ethan Goldstein was his mother's brother, his uncle, and was always very loving toward almost anyone. He was tall, and handsome, with startling blue eyes, and a smile that attracted numerous paramours. Ethan never lacked for female attention, but he gave his heart to two sweet flight attendants with whom he worked. Allison Jackson and Diane Matthews had been friends since they were children, and had become accustomed to sharing most things, and had even come to love each other, so sharing that love with a single man was hardly an issue- Ethan never complained either.

He certainly was the black sheep of his family- deprived of the right to inherit- but in the long run Ethan acquired far more than mere money.

Tina is like her mother Allison, with her brown eyes and dark hair, while Queenie is a full copy of their father. The girls have always been the center of attention, despite the fact that their father and mothers occasionally flew for a long time, leaving them under the care of Cassandra.

Cassandra Scamander, ne Goldstein, was his mother. She refused to listen to her husband's objections and took guardianship of the girls when Ethan, Allison and Diane died in a plane crash. Queenie and Tina were twelve.

Theseus, older than the girls by two years, helped his Mom, and then they, all together, took care of baby Newt.

Unfortunately for all of them, Cassandra died when Newt was thirteen, a drunk driver ran her off the road.

“Are you thinking about last night?’’ Queenie shakes him from his thoughts.  
She enters the room holding a large tray, crammed with a whole mountain of pancakes, a jar of cherry jam and a jar of chocolate paste with two steaming mugs of tea barely fitting onto the tray.

 “What makes you say that?” Newt askes, helping her sister arrange the tray on the table and picking up one of the cups with a hot drink in it.  
He pulls back the covers and sits cross-legged, Queenie settles beside him, tucking her feet underneath herself.  
“Oh, nothin’ just that you were mumbling in your sleep.” She looks at him, and again he is struck by the sight of her, as if she could read his thoughts just being in the same room as him.  
“Nothing special, really.” He says in, what he hopes, a strong voice.  
Unfortunately for Newt, his ability to conceal his embarrassment was almost nonexistent, leaving his face and ears a rosy hue at remembering the something _special_ that happened yesterday. Twice.  
“Absolutely nothing?" She narrows her lovely blue eyes in mirth, as if she already knew what she wanted to know, and was only toying with him.  
Nothing remarkable had happened, afterall.  
“I told you, nothing happened.” He repeats firmly.  
“If you say so.” She says, but he sees her enigmatic smile and it’s clear that she doesn’t believe him.  
  
And what could he tell her? That he accidentally came across a man twice that left him feeling oddly overheated? It was just an accident. _Twice_.  
  
They eat in silence, but Queenie keeps looking at him with that mysterious smile, and he could not shake the feeling that she knows that he’s hiding something.  
  
“Did you like him?” She asks innocently, tucking a stray lock of blond hair behind her ear. Without makeup. and wearing denim overalls, she looks five years younger.  
  
He knows immediately _who_ she means, but pretends to ask in surprise,

“Who’re you talking about, who am I supposed to fancy?”  
“Percival Graves.” She confirms his guess.  
  
Newt opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it again- it’s hard to say anything specific. He doesn’t know what to say to satisfy her curiosity. Maybe if he said "Yes, Queenie, I liked him," she would lose interest, but it could lead to the her trying to set them up together, going out of her way to make sure they ‘met up’ at convenient times.  
  
Newt just doesn’t want to say "No" because then she would know for sure that he's lying.  So, he settles for saying, “It’s hard to know for sure if you’re interested in someone when you’ve only met him twice in your life, and only having actually _spoken_ to him once.” He realizes it was a mistake to say that, when she opens her mouth and blinks from surprise.  
“Twice?” She asked.  
He doesn’t understand what caused this surprise.  
“Yesterday afternoon, when I returned home, he was in our house talking with father in the kitchen; I accidentally walked in on them speaking.”

He doesn’t mention the fact that their conversation was quite tense.

“And then we met at the club- at the bar.”  
“Around the bar?” Queenie repeats again.  
He just nods, saying nothing.  
Queenie doesn’t look surprised anymore, but she does look perplexed- she’s putting her index finger to her lips. She always does that when she thinks deeply: concentrating all of her attention on a subject that interestes her.  
  
He knows that it is useless to distract her from this activity. So he finishes his tea, sets the cup on the tray and removes all the used dishes.  
  
It’s Sunday, Newt has classes and clinical all day tomorrow, so unless Queenie decides to drag them out somewhere else for the night, he plans do nothing the whole day.  
Every year, it seems like the days Newt can take to just relax keep disappearing-he isn’t lazy, certainly doesn’t prefer to spend every day doing nothing, it’s just that, sometimes he physically needs to be alone.  
  
“Do you want to know more about him?” Queenie askes sharply.  
She rests her head on his shoulder, pressed to his side tightly. Queenie is light and thin, but she uses her oft hidden upper body strength to pull him closer and drape a blanket over both of them.  
“About Mr. Graves? I don’t think that's a good idea.”  
It is unlikely that a man like Graves would want someone like him: skinny, clumsy, bad around people, and generally useless. The only thing that ever draws alphas to Newt are his scent and family money, so he hides both from everyone. The scent neutralizer he uses perfectly masks his scent, dealing with the first issue, thee second was a bit more difficult. Unfortunately for him, most alphas don’t understand that he’s generally not looking for a casual dalliance, and in the eyes of many such alphas, Newt is a damaged omega.  
   
He voices these thoughts aloud.  
  
“I can tell you one thing, but you’ve probably heard it a million times- you don’t know just how _unique_ you are.” She says softly, holding his hand and stroking his knuckles.

She rarely talks like this, and it’s comforting, but Newt has a niggling feeling that there’s someone else he’d have liked to hear that from.

~O~

_His previous hopes for a lazy day aren’t dashed- Newt, Tina, and Queenie stay indoors most of the day, only going out to get groceries- there was only one carrot in the fridge, so they had no choice._

_When they got back home, Tina was still asleep, so they made sure to be quiet while the unloaded the groceries. Poor Tina had been so busy the past week with work that she couldn’t have gotten more than 24 hours over the entire 7 days, so her body had taken the chance to catch up on the sleep she’d missed out on._

_They did chores around the house - the Goldstein’s house in comparison with Scamander’s was smaller with a small kitchen, living room, study and bathroom on the first floor and two rooms, dressing room, bathroom and toilet on the second- and then they settled in front of the tv, they argue for a while over what to watch, before settling on watching a good old-fashioned romantic comedy «It happened one night»._

_Tina woke up close to five, with a headache, severe thirst, and a plethora of other symptoms attributed to a hangover. She wasn’t in the mood to celebrate anymore, couldn’t actually remember anything after they got to the bar, and just wanted to stare at a dark room, and being the wonderful people they were, Queenie and Newt were tactfully silent, they also refrained from telling Tina exactly how drunk she had been- she’d have been embarrassed beyond belief to know she’d thrown up in the club bathrooms._

_Newt didn’t understand why she’d be so embarrassed, because this kind of thing happened to people all the time, although he isn’t a huge prude about alcohol consumption -yes, sometimes he drinks- and he’s aware of the saying ‘To each their own.” But Tina has almost excessively rigid moral values, which would regard her actions, and state, the night before as something reprehensible._

_They were even able to catch Theseus and talk to him for a little bit; if Tina was bad about missing out on sleep for work, Theseus was an expert at the subject- he’d often forget what they were talking about he was so over worked._

_Once they’d eaten, and put Tina to bed for the night Newt headed back to the proverbial mansion he shared with his father. Since his mother’s death it hadn’t been anything close to a home, it was only a temporary abode for him to sleep and eat._

_Newt wanted his own home desperately, wanted a place he could call his own, and make into something full of love, not just a place to go when he wasn’t at work, school, or with his sisters. Cassandra had left him more than enough money for a lovely place on beachfront Miami, but Newt found that none of the places which he and his sisters looked at were quite right. He’d been looking for two years now, with no prospects in sight._

~O~

**Monday 05/16/2016**

After such a good weekend, Monday is a particularly hard day. Perhaps it would be easier if he didn’t have so many tests, labs, and papers just as the weather is starting to heat up. After five practical lessons, Newt manages to get to work rather the worse for wear; after doing five scheduled scans he almost falls asleep while sitting at his desk.

Before he can get off for the night the clinic has to be cleaned for the next occupants, so Newt’s been working double time to get the clinic in shape so he’d pass the inspection. He and Tina planned to go with Queenie to their favorite coffee shop down the block from the veterinary clinic.

Newt looks at the computer screen and looks at the schedule for who’s going to be coming in next, seeing that Jordan Semyon and her Yorkshire terrier Connery will be in soon. Jordan was his first client ever, so if he had to say he had a favorite, she and Connery would be the first on that list. Unfortunately, though Newt loves every animal that came through his door and got along with them well, he couldn’t say the same for his relationship with their owners.

“Boss.” Chastity Barebone bursts into the office.

She is Credence’s sister, though they don’t look to be related- her with her blonde hair and grey eyes, him with black hair and dark brown eyes. Chastity is older than Credence by three years and works in the clinic as administrator. To be honest, Newt doesn’t know how they would ever work without her.

“Mrs. Semyon canceled today's visit, but she asked if we could give her friend her appointment,” she explains. “Mister-”

Before she can finish, the arrival of the new client catches Newt’s attention.

“Mr. Graves.”

Percival Graves has a pleasant, low voice, which leaves Newt standing in amazement, in consideration of Graves holding a leash in his hand. Sitting at his feet is a truly magnificent Northern Inuit- a breed which Newt had also wanted to see in person rather than solely in pictures.

“Mr. Graves?” He repeats questioningly.

The last thing he expected to see today was Percival Graves, in a white suit, the top three buttons undone leaving Newt with a tantalizing view of the man’s tanned skin, tattoos, and a hint of dark hair.

“Yes.” Graves chuckles, looking over Newt’s small office, before focusing smoldering dark eyes on the young clinician- the heat in those eyes leaves Newt gulping from a dry mouth.

“Good afternoon, Newt. I hope you won’t mind taking a look at my dog, Magnum?” He looks at the dog at his feet.

 

Magnum is a stunningly luxurious creature, just like his owner. Magnum is large, white, with intricate black markings not dissimilar to those of a panda, highlighting the icy blue of his eyes. There’s also a small, dark patch of fur on the right side of its muzzle.

In the same place as the mole that Mr. Graves has.

 _God_. When had he taken the time to memorize Graves’ features? Newt swallows hard, looking away from the dog, who is sitting quietly next to his owner patiently to his administrator.

“All right, Chastity, I'll be happy to take them.” He nods at the cautious girl who stares at Graves' with watchful eyes, but quickly withdraws to her desk.

Mr. Graves follows Newt through the adjoining door that leads to the examination room. Graves walks with a casual grace, and runs his eyes over the shelves filled with books, papers littering the table and looks at Newt with a slight smile.

Graves, without asking permission, sits down on the sofa, and Newt is sure that, even without the leash, Magnum would have taken his place at his master’s side.

“Are there any problems you were here for specifically or is this just a routine checkup?” Newt asks.

He opens a new file on the clinic’s computer to complete a standard questionnaire.

“No, I haven’t taken him to a vet in a while, the last one rubbed me the wrong way you see, and I figured he needed a new vet. Joe recommended you, says you take excellent care of Connerey, she trusts you, and I trust her, so. Here we are.” Graves said, stroking his dog at the withers.

Newt just nods, afraid that if he spoke his voice would come out too high.

His movements are mechanical, though he sees that Graves is looking at him, his face in particular, which sets Newt to worrying- his face is nothing special, it’s mostly freckles and awkward smiles.

Newt asks formulaic questions about Magnum: age, weight, diet, exercise, chronic illnesses, and inspections by both Percival and professionals. And all the while he stares at the monitor or the keyboard, especially when he missed a keystroke or misspelled a word.

He isn’t a fan of eye contact, but he wants to look into the dark brown eyes Newt knows are focused on him, and see what he thinks. Percival stares at him with a heavy countenance, and Newt finds it hard to concentrate on business when all he wants to do is to turn his head to expose his neck in a sign of submission.

It is the tensest moment Newt has ever felt in all of his years as a veterinary clinician, it feels like someone’s turned off the central air, and turned up the heat.

He finally finishes the file, saves it, and takes a moment to undo the top two buttons of his shirt, just so they’re not resting right under his chin, this lets him take a deep breath after which he decides to ignore Mr. Graves- who’s still looking at him.

“I-I need to do a physical examination of Magnum, t-to assess his state properly.” He bites his lips almost on every word.

Newt has bitten through his lower lip, can taste the blood on his tongue, and he would have continued to do so, but he notices that Mr. Graves is looking at his lips intently, so he stops. He’s actually well aware of the effect such actions have on alphas

“Be a good boy.” Percival says in a low, husky voice.

The sound of the alpha’s voice is almost enough to bring Newt to his knees- it almost feels like the order was directed at him even- but he stays on his feet, while Magnum takes his place in front of Newt as Graves leaves for the waiting room.

The dog is very smart, he doesn’t show any signs of aggression, he stands at attention, and one could say that he is bored. Nevertheless, instincts tell Newt that if Graves were to order him to attack, the dog would be upon his prey without second thought.

The exam should have been simple, and over relatively quickly, but with Graves standing in the doorway, watching Newt as he examines his dog, the process is far from simple.

Newt manages to get through the exam on autopilot, which seems to be the only way he can ignore the examination Graves seems to be giving him.

The way Graves is looking at him, Newt feels like he’s back in his kitchen again, pinned like a bug under a magnifying glass; he can almost feel phantom hands on his body, peeling his clothes off one layer at a time.

Newt is very glad, suddenly, that he wore a baggy pair of pants today, because Graves’ scrutiny has left him hard, and, to his embarrassment, leaking slick. Thank goodness for his scent neutralizers, because without them the whole block would probably be able to tell how much he wants Percival Graves right now.

“Well.” He hums, keeping his eyes off of Graves as much as he physically can, “I didn’t find any problems or anomalies, but, as you said, it’s been a while since Magnum had a full battery of tests and examinations, which is odd for a dog of 5. So, would you like me to take blood to do the tests now, or set up an appointment for a later date?”

“Yes, please.” Graves nods and then asks in the most casual manner “Would you agree to having dinner with me? From your shaking, I’d wager you skipped your lunch break.”

Newt is in the middle of preparing the syringe and test vials, when Graves’ question registers with him. When he finally manages to look at Percival, Newt finds the man looking at him expectantly.

“I still have a couple of clients before I can clock out.” He says quickly.

It was flimsy refusal, but Percival shrugs as if he wasn’t bothered by the aspect, and replies,

“I'll wait.”

Newt wants to say that he isn’t going to go anywhere with him, but Magnum chooses that moment to try and lick his face. It’s only due to years of experience with animals that Newt isn’t knocked flat on his rear; he can’t help but laugh at the situation, Magnum didn’t strike him as the lick happy puppy type. But it was still nice.

“Hey,” he scolds the dog “I like you too, boy, but how about you not give me kisses?” He pats the dog's head, not noticing the Percival’s stunned look.

He apologetically disinfects dog’s soft paw with the mortar, and takes took some blood for tests, Magnum doesn’t seem to register the pain.

He can’t help but remember the old saying about dogs and their owners being a mirror of each other when he looks at Magnum and Graves; both are well groomed, almost foreboding, and regal.

“Isn’t dog saliva supposed to be more sanitary than a human's?” Graves asks when the procedure is completed.

“Ha, no, that’s actually a myth,” he says with a slight smile. “Dogs are constantly sniffin waste, if not outright eating whatever they find in front of themselves. Inuit breeds in particular are bad about eating spoiled meat or bones without discretion. In addition, it’s terribly difficult to tell whether a dog has come into contact with a sick animal.” He pauses, knowing he can sometimes go on tangents about his animals.

“Oh.” Percival chuckles. “He rarely leaves the house without me, and with how much of a fortress it is he’s more likely to get into the laundry than outside.” He slyly looks at Newt, buckling Magnum’s lead to his studded collar.

“And why is your home like a fortress?” Newt asks.

They go back to the office, but Newt doesn’t walk over to his desk and Percival doesn’t take a seat on the couch. They are standing a few feet from each other, the difference in height isn’t too significant- Newt only has to lift his head to meet Grave’s eyes. But Graves has a powerful physique, an almost imposing countenance, and Newt, standing so close to such a strong alpha, feels negligibly small in comparison.

“Business reasons. Are you looking up my information on there?” Graves looks at him again, trying to catch his eye.

“No. Yes. It was necessary?” He asks puzzled.

He wanted, very much, to try and find out more personal information about the alpha behind him, but admitting to the man that he was looking for more information, would mean admitting that he’s interested in the alpha.

Okay. He admits to himself that he might have been pretending that he didn’t know who Graves was, but that’s just because he needed the information for his records.

He expects to hear a chuckle or a "Forget it," but doesn’t expect,

“You wound me.” Mr. Graves says it in such a tone that Newt really believes that he has somehow offended him.

The only thing he can say to that is,

“Excuse me?”

“You’re getting my personal information for professional reasons, and not because you might be interested in dinner with me, or something similar.” Mr. Graves says seriously.

Newt forgets about his shyness for a moment and finally looks directly at the man in front of him. He waits for his answer without a shadow of a smile on his face, without a hint of any emotion. It’s now, looking into those dark eyes, that Newt really feels the power thrumming under the alpha’s skin- the kind of strength that made him want to bare his throat in submission.

He sighs, gathering his courage, and decides to go with it- if he's wrong it's not as if he's unused to rejection, best not to get his hopes up over nothing afterall, and if he's right, and the alpha is interested in him, well. He'll figure that out later.

“What if I am in fact interested in you?” He says in a soft and slightly high-pitched voice “What if I decided to forego the computer and simply get the information I wanted directly from you?” He makes sure to look at Graves from underneath his lashes, head tilted to the side, in an attempt at coquettishness.

“Then why did you refuse to dine with me this evening?” Percival takes a step forward.

And Newt, blushing, steps back.

“I already have plans.”

He can cancel them, Queenie would cancel in a heartbeat to give Newt a chance with a decent alpha. But Newt? Newt wants to see how far Mr. Graves is willing to go, how much he really wants Newt, or if it’s just some passing fancy.

“Oh, no you don’t! I was _just_ coming to tell you- I have to cancel our plans for tonight- something’s come up at work, and I really have to go help sort things out.”

She blows him a kiss and saunters away without another word. When had Queenie even gotten there, and what did she think she was doing, putting Newt in this situation?

“Well, now that that’s settled, would you like to have dinner with me?” Graves says innocently.

And Newt, without a convenient excuse, nods his approval.

“Give me a couple of minutes to clock out, and change out of my scrubs.”

 

Part of him hopes that Percival Graves is just another boring, egotistical, alpha looking for a quick lay.  The louder, more hopeful part, wants desperately for Percival Graves to be unlike any other alpha he’s met before.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday 05/16/2016**

      He calls himself a necessary evil.  
      Behind his back he is called a bastard, son of a bitch, jackal, he is wished to burn in hell and drown in his own blood. But no one has ever dared to say it to his face.  
      No one but his friends, of course, who do not want his death, but only they could hurl obscenities.

  
      He was and he is a necessary evil. And, hell, he was never tortured by pangs of conscience about it. The blood of Irish and Italian gangsters runs in his veins, and he could not resist the call of the blood.  
      He cannot become a law-abiding citizen, because violate the laws is pretty darn fun. He likes to see the helplessness and anger at the servants of justice, when they cannot charge him with any crime.  
  
      He is out of reach for them, he do his dirty deeds right in front of their nose. Bribed there, blackmail here, someone's reluctances to expose dirty secrets on display, government orders, because the men in suits at the top do not want to dirty their hands - all that give him Immunity.  
  
      It is a necessary evil to clean the streets of his city, when the "cops" could not cope on their own.  
      It is a necessary evil to expel those who do wickedly without any special meaning.  
      It is a necessary evil, and here he is.  
  
      Percival could abandon the illegal business, but it was the legacy of his family. His huge family, which was destroyed in one moment sixteen years ago. But he still is burning thirst for vengeance that is burning inside him.  
  
      He was twenty then. And, despite the fact that his father prepared him one day he will become head of the family, he did not expect it to happen so soon. The flames destroyed his home, where he spent his entire life. Flames took with it his soul, because under the rubble were those whom he loved.  
  
      And he swore revenge.  
  
      He did not know he was lucky or not. On that fateful day when the whole family gathered for the wedding anniversary of his parents under the same roof, he and Frank had to go into town at night, when everyone had gone to bed. The night promises to be hot not only because of the hot summer in Florida, but also because the two chicks, whom they were supposed to meet.  
      They had never saw them after.  
      They barely had driven a couple of miles when the explosion came from behind, stunned them.  
  
      They were told that it was a gas leak.  
      He said that it was hell fucking contract killing and that he would find those who are guilty for this and destroy them.  
  
      But they have come under suspicion. It was only after several months of investigations, dozens of psychologists and two lie detector when suspicions have been removed.  
  
      He was left with a bunch of money in the bank account, tacky ties and tarnished reputation.  
      Over the years, he has multiplied the wealth, today his networks and connections enveloped almost the whole world.  
      But nothing could bring back his family.  
  
      Percival had forgotten for a moment about where he is. Before his eyes was his house, enveloped in flames, and he hears screaming of his relatives, buried under the rubble and his own loud roar when firefighters, police and medics arrived on the scene, hold him in place, making it impossible to rush to save those who could still be saved.  
  
      “Mr. Graves, you all right?” Newt anxiously asks him, attracting attention by touching him on the shoulder for a brief moment.  
      Percival turns to him, noticing that the boy really looks worried. Newt asked apparently not only because he got tired of sitting in the car, without any action, but because he was worried for Graves, who is almost a stranger to him.  
      Percy notices that he gripped the steering wheel so that his knuckles turned white, and his dark eyes looks half-mad.  
      “Yes, Newt. I’m fine.” He smiles encouragingly, recovering and puts this mask of a familiar person, who doesn’t worry about anything, because he has everything under control.  
      “To tell the truth you looked like something hit your head.” Newt doesn’t look at him helplessly stroking the Magnum’s head  who sits at a rug between the seat and glove compartment.  
      'It's difficult to hit me.’ He tells with a grin and a certain share of bragging trying to remember the last time someone was brave enough to challenge him and ultimately beat him cold.  
      It turns out that despite such challenges, Percival is always the one who inflicts the final blow. Maybe he is not super strong, but he is nimble, like a snake, and if no power, it is certainly his agility and dexterity to extricate himself from the most unfortunate at first sight situations.

       “Difficult doesn’t mean impossible.” This statement, even if it refers generally to the subject of their conversation, in Newt’s lips acquired more philosophical undertones. Scamander doesn’t look at him, more interested in Magnum. But it is clear the boy is smart and doesn’t try to hide it. Many omega, if any, received higher education, never aspired for responsible work. Especially connected with the life of people or animals.

        Society, despite its progressiveness, so at some subconscious level still thinks that omegas are intended to bear and raise children and take care of their husband and the household. Percival's isn’t resented of it. He just did not think about this question. Women in their time rebelled against this attitude. And now on every street corner everyone is talking about equality between men and women.

        Nevertheless, almost all are skeptical about the Omegas and continue to look at them as breeding horses. Omegas are rare, so they are worshiped, are surrounded by the care, are given fabulously expensive gifts for trying to get omega and omegas are like a good prize for the effort and money spent. But at the same time they are never treated seriously. They are allowed to engage in art, but only less than five percent of the omegas could boast that they have a more serious work than singing, acting, writing, and all the like.

        “Really. I pulled you out to dinner.” Percival nods still continuing to look at Newt. “So, have you got a certain place in the mind? If not, you can call your favorite cuisine and we will pick up anything.”

         White shirt emphasizes light tan on the Omega’s skin. And probably, if Newt did not live on the coast, his skin would be a milky-white color.

         Percival is actually expected that now the boy says that he prefers some very exotic cuisine and his favorite dish has almost not pronouncing name. Because it is a typical behavior he expects from all those with whom he ever goes out there and mingle. They always try  to impress him with their manners and tastes, but they are in fact uninteresting. And making him frustrated as the tasteless candy in colorful and rustling wrapper. Or is it just always his lucky to find such things. 

        Well. He doesn't complain, because he has never looking for someone on a more permanent role in his life. Percival could not afford it. Because it would mean that he has a weak spot, where any can beat. He never wanted to have somebody, whether it his friends or enemies had some leverage on it.

         Frank and Joe, Seraphina, Ricardo and Trudy, TJ could fend for themselves. They are part of the world of shadows in which Percival lives. His whole life is a game of chess, where he is the King without a Queen. But unlike chess, the King in real life is the most powerful figure.

      “I do not have specific preferences.” Newt says after some time. Finally, his attention is on Percival, looking at him with suspicion and interest at a depth of green eyes with brown shimmer.

      Yes. Joe was right in saying that it will be difficult at first with him. It’s difficulty to Newt to make some contact. Take, then, with some reluctance, he agreed to have lunch with Percy. Although Percival, watching him and catching every body’s reaction is completely sure that Newt finds him quite attractive and is not averse to spend time together.

      But nothing can be done. Under Graves' pressure stronger people who are not used to hang out white flags give up. Of course, Percival got used to the fact that one clicks of his fingers, one look, and beside him there is someone who will help him to brighten up the evening. And Newt quite unconsciously challenges him. And once such a miracle might be the son of Edward who is very uninteresting and not particularly attractive? Scamander Jr. isn’t like his father. He apparently took the appearance and character from his mother.

    “Then how do you look at visiting an Italian restaurant?” Percival suggests, realizing that today hardly achieve by Newt giving some suggestions.

      He is extremely jammed. Maybe alcohol relaxes him?

      “It would be nice.” Newt half-heartedly says. “But will be allowed with Magnum?” He shudders and throws a quick glance at him.

       Percival himself could not leave Magnum in the car, as he would never be able to tie him to a post near the restaurant. He considers the possibility to quickly drop back home and leave him there, but they would be killed a good thirty minutes on the way there and back, making allowance for the movement in the city and on the road behind him. Magnum also looks at him, waiting for a decision. And Percival immediately replies “Of course.”

      He doesn’t say that this is his restaurant and it would be strange if the manager wrapped him in the doorway and said that animals should not be here. Jack would have done it with any visitor, even with the smallest dog in the world, he certainly will make an exception for Percy.

      Yes, and still one of the options was to have Magnum to Jack's office and feed him properly. His loyal four-legged friend has earned a delicious human food because he was a good reason to get Newt away from work.

~ O ~

      He was a couple of times at this restaurant. "Old and Wise Sicily" is located almost in the center of Miami, but even a glance at the restaurant enough to penetrate some true Italian spirit. Inside, everything is done in red colors: dark mahogany maroon tablecloths, chairs, armchairs are brown and crimson.

      "Old and Wise Sicily» has two Michelin stars, making it very attractive to visitors. Therefore, tables are reserved in advance and just go there knowing that they are waited with open arms is possible only to someone who is on good terms with the owner of the restaurant, chef, manager, or the owner himself/herself.

      And he just knows at once that the second option is just their case.

      It was hard not to guess it. Especially when Newt saw a guy who run to them with a willing and knowing smile on his face when Percival parked the car and without waiting for instructions he led the Magnum to the rear door of the restaurant. Most likely it was someone from the restaurant whom Graves corresponded organizing a place for the dog as they drove here.

     The Hostess welcomed them with broadly smiled and bowed so low that Newt for a few seconds even thought that Percival is not an ordinary person but the local deity. Then with the same smiles and bows they were greeted by the rest of the staff out of their way to one of the tables against the far wall of the restaurant on the second floor. They did not hide interest examined Newt, but at least no one was going to comment on it. Not near Percival and Newton to be exact.

      Newt exactly needs the Internet to google "Percival Graves" and finally understand who he is. At least for the information that was on the expanse of the World Wide Web. All he knows at least for now: Graves owns this restaurant, has the lovely Inuit dog, elegant sports car, he is the alpha in his prime, clearly elder by ten years, and lives in the house-fortress [in the Percival’s words]. Not so much.

     “My name is Ilaria and today I’m yours Waitress.” The girl smiles bright and she reminds him of a young Sophia Loren with her face. She gives menus them and then increasingly turns attention to Percival. “What would you like to drink?”

      Newt is glad that she is not looking at him terribly short couple of seconds. But then, Graves says to him: “What kind of wine do you prefer, Newt?”

      And he must have terribly frightened eyes because Ilaria with even greater interest begins to study him. As, however, and Percival. “Red dry” he answers quietly.

      “Bring us please Cabernet Sauvignon two thousand and ten.” Graves makes his choice.

      So, there is nothing to fear. It is not the first time he comes out somewhere with essentially a stranger, and the more he is not the first time came in an expensive restaurant. “A little more confidence” Queenie’s voice tells him in his head and he noticeably relaxes, leaning back in his chair to have a calmer posture.

      There are a few scenarios:

  1. Percival will find him boring.
  2. Newt will find Percival tedious.
  3. They both find each other boring and tedious, and after that nothing meaningful dinner they will never see each other again.
  4. Newt will like Graves more, but Graves will say something like it was nice to spend time with you, in fact not having this in mind.
  5. Or vice versa: Percival will think they can spend it more time, and Newt trying not to hurt his feelings will say that he considers it not a good idea.



      The most insane version is 6. They both will look deeper than the layers of clothing which hide them, and will realize that they need to give each other another chance to prove themselves.

      And Newt realizes that rejects half of these options. At least not exactly the ones that leave him with unanswered feelings.

      He hides behind the menu, exposing it in front of a shield. Some he knows would be on the menu, and the Italian restaurant is clearly not worth to expect too strange and mysterious dishes. And Newt, opted for the risotto with chicken, puts down his menu aside. Certainly he looks strange, holding it in this way, but he prefers not to think about it at all.

      Newt doesn’t even notice as they brought the wine. He throws a quick glance at Percival, who also sits at the table relaxed, effortlessly sliding glass with a drink here and there.

      “Have you already chosen something?” Graves asks looking up the shadows of lights on the glass cup.

      “Yes.” Newt says, reaching for a napkin, but freezes halfway changing his mind and picks up the glass.

      If the napkin is in his hands, he will begin to knead and certainly to crumple it, or God forbid, starts doing incredibly complex origami to relieve anxiety.

      “And you?” He asks not looking at the man sitting across. He closes his eyes and inhales the sweet smell, catching nice notes of cherry and blackcurrant.

      “Asked to surprise me today.” said Percival says with a grin, sipping wine too, but he doesn’t take his eyes off Newt.

      Such a close attention is not new to him, it just pissed him off balance, but Newt doesn’t want to run.

      “And was there such an option too?” He asks surprised.

      “Yes.” Percival nods and looks at him with a smile.

      “Wow.” Newt just says, even though he knows that there is nothing surprising.

      “Do you want also take this privilege?” But without waiting for his quiet "if possible" Percival has already waved the waitress. “Ilaria, tell Armando that he needs to impress not only me today."

      “Okay, Mr. Graves.” The girl nods respectfully and heads toward the door leading to the kitchen.

      Around is the realm of sounds as people are talking, laughing, making all kinds of sounds while eating. Around them there is a silence reigned. While Newt is observing the room, in fact he especially not getting stuck on the surrounding environment, but mostly throwing furtive glances at Percival, Graves just stares at him, trying to somehow disguise his obvious interest.

      “So,” he shuts up and before speaking he drinks a little wine “you are the owner of "Old and Wise Sicily?"

      He always wanted to know why this restaurant is called so. Perhaps, Percival cannot answer this question because the restaurant appeared even before the Kowalski’s club.

      “Yes.” Percival smiles. “I would like to ask how did you know, but it must have been obvious.”

      “It was.” Newt nods in confirmation. “No need to have the skills of deduction to mention all the facts that point to it.”

      As Percival said, it was really obvious and did not have to exert any effort to understand that no one other than Graves runs here.

      “And what gives me in the first place?” He asks.

      And Newt gives him a complete answer, noting every detail noticed by him:

      “First of all relevant to Magnum. After all, you are clearly warned about their appearance just ten minutes before our appearance. Secondly, the way they all smile to you. Of course they smile to other visitors, but the smiles for you are different. As if they fawn. Although this is only my opinion. The third and perhaps the most important fact is that in spite of the fullness of the restaurant, you still get a table.” And he smiles happily, having finished talking.

      Percival chuckles and is about to say something, but there is a squeak of Newt’s phone, and he quickly takes it out of his pocket, knowing that it is unlikely someone would write, if it was not something important. But it is just Tina.

 

Inbox: Tina

05/16/2016; 4.10 p.m.

Call me as soon as you have time.

 

 

      The message alerts him, but he decides to call back when he is alone.

      “Excuse me.” He apologizes and start printing the message, but his gaze is on Percival.

      Father would say that it is appalling lack of respect for etiquette and the man whom he ignores in favor of a phone. He therefore considers it necessary to clarify by clicking on the "send":

      “This is my sister, Tina.” And added hastily. “You saw her yesterday.”

 

Outgoing: Newt

05/15/2016; 4.11 p.m.

OK.

 

      He doesn’t want to Percival think his has any relationship with Tina. Or someone else.

      “That brunette? - Graves asks.

      Newt thinks for a moment that he sees a flash of relief on alpha’s face, but it was such a micro emotion that it was impossible to say with certainty whether it was a relief or not.

      “Yes. In general, by and large, she's my cousin, as Queenie, but we grew up together. They're like my sisters.” He is away in even greater detail.

      He doesn’t know why he says it. But the tongue and the brain do act as completely apart. The brain calls for silent, but the tongue is like having its desires too decides to tell Percival literally everything.

      “Queenie. The blond is in a blue dress. Jacob’s girl?

      Newt hovers on a moment, watching as Graves leans back in his chair, puts his elbows on the arm-rest, and then touches lips with the index finger, drawing the Scamander’s attention. Newt completely mechanically licks his lips, and then, to break the silence, rattles:

      “Oh, no.” He even allows himself a little smile. “They do not together at that way. That is, they are seeing each other but not as a couple. They are like,” he pauses, choosing his description: “As very good friends, who exactly know on what point their relationship will be, if one is sufficiently determined and another will call for a date. Exactly.”

      “Really?” Percival is surprised too, judging by the way his eyebrows lifts slightly. “They produce the impression of two doves cooing.” He states he thought that arises in the minds of all who saw Jacob and Queenie together.

      “So they are.” Newt nods. “But they both believe that the relationship should be built on friendship: first to communicate platonic, and then move on to a more intimate relationship.”

      And in this they are right. It is easier to know a person, the interest in which is not heated by a constant desire to be together in bed. Friendship is the necessary step that lets you know each other better, to find out all the good and bad traits, to see if you might be the person to get along with.

      When passion subsided, friendship remained. And if there no friendship even if couples were strong they decayed.

      “Do you have such views too, Newt?” Graves approaches even closer, resting his elbows on the table and clasps his hands under his chin in anticipation of a response.

     “Yes” Newt admits, nervously fingering the cloth.

      Maybe it is old-fashioned looks, but it is his personal point of view he is ready to defend. Yes, and it is difficult to adhere to other views with his mother, who said that he should wait for alpha intended to him, and his father, who care for his purity and integrity as one of his trump cards. That's just why mother did not tell him how to understand: if the alpha is yours or it's just raging hormones in the run-up heat?

     “I see.” But Percival doesn’t lean back and his eyes momentarily flash with red.

      Newt sees Graves wants to ask a question. And, knowing what these issues may be related, he asks, taking the topic to another, safer, direction:

      “How did you meet Jacob?”

      Percival thinks for a brief moment, tapping his index finger on his lips. He apparently also not eager to answer that question, but still vaguely says, without going into details:

      “My and his families, so to speak, conducted business together long time ago.”

      “But you do not seem to be best friends.” Newt shares his guesses, recalling the strange tension between Graves and Kowalski.

      Jacob was clearly not pleased with their meeting, because he looked displeased when he saw Percival. And they shook each other's hands as if competing. Then Jacob first pulled the hand, recognizing Graves as stronger opponent.

      “Because we had not bosom friends. The only thing that connects us that I possess a certain part of his club. And how did you meet him? Queenie?

      Newt doesn’t even imagine that Jacob is not the sole owner. He knows that at one time, before they met Kowalski wanted to sell the club and focus more on his bakeries, but then suddenly he changed his mind.

      “No. In general it was me who introduced Queenie to Jacob. I serendipitously found his cat Toby, hit by a car. His collar had an address and as I was far away, I returned the cat and gave it the necessary assistance.”

      “How old was you then?”

      “Sixteen. But I already knew that I wanted to become a veterinarian, so it was no complexity for me to administer first aid.”

      He helped the animal as long as he remembered: bringing home animals, birds, various amphibians, which, as it seemed at the time, were in need of his help. Not always everything ended well, but the other way around failures spurred him to learn and improve.

      They finally are served with the food: it was two servings of spaghetti with lobster. And it looks so appetizing that Newt already salivating flowed. Ilaria puts plates, wishes good appetite and goes away.

      Along the edges of dish, a large shell lobster was placed, and in the middle were the spaghetti with meat, sprinkled with chopped herbs.

      “It looks appetizing.” Newt supply praised.

      And Percival chuckles in response:

      “You must taste it.”

      And it is actually one of the most delicious dishes: the food just melts on the tongue, meat and pasta are a little spicy, they tickle nerve receptors, but not to the point that after comes the unbearably thirsty. He catches the bitterness of basil, sour-sweet taste of tomatoes. In combination with lobster both and mint meat has such a sweet taste.

      The taste is so unique that he, forgetting that he is in a place full of people, moans. Not too loud, but so that he was heard by those who are sitting at the next tables. People turns to him, surprised by an expression of feelings, and he blushes to the roots of the hair, and looks at his plate, not noticing how Percival looks hungry at him the whole time and catches his every move and completely forgets about food.

      For a while they eat in silence, but then Percival asks what besides study and work he is doing, and thus conversation starts. They talk about music and movies, about their favorite books. So Newt learns that Percival like classics - Hardy, Dickens, Dumas. They even argue about the "Farewell to Arms", which, as it turned out, both read recently. More precisely Percival re-read the book, and Newt read it the first time. They have different opinions on "Frankenstein", but agreed with each other that the last film, released year ago, was worse than the novel itself.

      If it was a date, Newt certainly would call it the best.

      But it is not a date, though Percival doesn’t allow him to pay because "Newt, do not make me laugh, it's my restaurant." And then he brings him back to the clinic and gives him a business card with his personal number. And Newt’s heart is beating so loudly in chest that probably the entire quarter can hear its beating. He doesn’t have such cards, or rather have a card with a working phone number and email address. He even says Percival about this. And he is surprised when he hears a good laugh and Graves hands him the phone. Because Newt certainly have spoken very softly, and it seemed that he mumbled half the words. But Percival understood him.

      They exchanged numbers!

      It is definitely an option 6.

~ O ~

 

      He had completely forgotten to call Tina.

~ O ~

 

    There is not as much information as he would like. Of course now he knows a lot more, but still it is not enough. Newt has spent the last few hours before the monitor of his laptop, searching on the Internet like a bloodhound. And he feels like a detective.

     He took up his research as soon as got to the mansion. And it was about four hours ago, about three and a half of which he spent here in his bed in an embrace with a laptop.

     Internet the first thing of course encouraged him to see the pictures. And, well, he just could not resist the offer. There are not a lot of photographs as well as information, but Newt assured himself that he doesn’t need to download each of these pictures. And he successfully struggles with this because some pictures are of poor quality, the other Percival was captured with some babe or hunk. If Newt is jealous of that, one cannot blame him.

      And then the browser gives him a small note in the news column sixteen-year-old, which briefly and dryly reported that almost all the Graves family was killed in the explosion due to a gas leak. Percival was barely exceeded twenty. And Newt heart sank, because he remembers the pain he experienced when his mother died. He just could not imagine how Percival cope with grief, because he had lost a lot more people close to him in the fire.

    There is no more news, and that's why something alerts him. There is no virtually mention of Graves' family, but maybe they never were the people who try to live for show?

      Newt, for example, could easily classify himself to the "golden youth" and he can keep blogs, flaunting the fact that he is swimming in luxury, but in fact he never does this. He is of the opinion that it is necessary to behave modestly and do not boast of his riches. Especially if you have not earned the money.

      Percival turns to be successful businessman. Not that it is not clear on that, with what grandeur and dignity he behaves. He owns he elite clubs, who represented one of the forms of entertainment for the rich and famous: golf, polo, horse racing and cricket, as well as clubs with rental cars and luxury yachts.

      Percival Graves is an excellent candidate for the role of Newt’s alpha. Interestingly, will father approve their union?

      But he cannot process the thought as there is a powerful video door chime that could wake the dead.

      “Hell. Who's there?” He asks working himself free from under the blankets.

      Only the father and he constantly live in the house. A cook Annie and two cleaners, as well as a gardener (part-time cleaner pool) come as required. But it’s already almost nine, so he doesn’t know who came.

      On the screen Tina looks gloomy, stares unblinkingly, and Newt let her in, thinking over with what food he can provide her. The fridge is virtually empty and there are biscuits obviously already inedible because of its hardness unsold somewhere on one of the shelves.

      Tina seems to be angry and upset. He notices black duffel bag over her shoulder, so he asks in surprise: “Planning to stay overnight?”

      She snorts angrily: “Do you ever check your phone? He is dead. I called you at work, but I was told that you had already left. I called at your home, but you do not hear it. And in general, we need to talk very seriously. Is Edward here?” Tina says excitedly, judging by the fact that her voice is a little higher and she speaks faster than usual.

      As if she is in a hurry.

      “No.” Newt says. “What happened?”

      Her nervousness was passed on to him. Tina seems burdened by some mystery, which she intends to tell right now. The mystery about which his father should not hear.

      “Come on.” She doesn’t answer his question, just grabbes him by the arm and drags him toward the bedroom, like some kind of dog on the leash.

      Her grip on his wrist is too strong, but he doesn’t even try to pull his hand, feeling that it is better to remain in that position, or Tina just flares up.

      She releases him immediately, as soon as they are in the room, and sister locks the door behind them, and then, throwing off the bag from shoulder, sits down on the bed, put her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands.

      “You know that your silence doesn’t improve the situation.” Newt says quietly after a few minutes of silence.

      He remains standing almost in the center of the room with his hands crossed on his chest and a bird tilting his head to the left shoulder.

      “I need to get thoughts together.” Tina mutters.

      She seemed lost all her ardor, which came into the room. Probably she was so affected by Omega’s scent, which permeated the room the most. Scents have always played an important role in the world of animals and people, as though they did not deny it, too, are part of this amazing world of animals. Alphas and Omegas are guided by he smells most, but Betas also feel it.

      The scent in the room is a strong and soothing, because Newt feels safe and relaxed here. It is no wonder that Tina feels more tranquil.

      “As long as you get thoughts together, the father will return.” He says with the push. “And I do not think that then we can talk about what you want to talk right now when he is here.”

      “I know.” She looks up at him and sits on the bed, slapping the bedspread beside her, urging him to lie down beside.

      He moves toward her, lies down on his side to better see her face:

      “Start? Or do I need to build some kind of guesses, which angered you even more?”

      “I'm not angry.”

      When she turns her face to him, he sees the tightly compressed lips, and submitted in one straight line of the eyebrows.

      “Angry. You know, I'm not bad at recognizing emotions.”

      “On animals.”

      “And on people close to me. So go ahead, start from the beginning.”

      She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes [it is always better to think so]:

      “You know that from my very first day in the "Cooper Owen"” the accounting firm where she works “I was engaged in the documentation of «Arc Sky»” Arc Sky Construction is the legacy of his father. “But a year ago I was discharged. At first I did not attach any importance to this, because I had a lot of work. But recently, I overheard a conversation of my bosses, who said that the Arc Sky may go bankrupt in the near future. And of course I was interested.”

      _What? It just cannot be._ He could not believe it. Bankruptcy is the worst nightmare of his father. And it is hard to believe that Edward would deliberately lead his company to ruin.

      Newt doesn’t care about the money, but do care about his father, even though relations between them have always been strained. He looks at the bag left on the floor, already guessing about its contents:

      “In it the documents which you got?”

      “Defenetly.” She says, but takes no action.

      His movements are not so relaxed. He abruptly jumps up, grabes the bag and throws it on the bed, revealing its contest: not too gently folders mixed up with the documents.

      “How did you get them all if you no longer have access?” He looks at his sister not quite sure how she managed to pull this off without access to Arc Sky’s information systems.

      “Do you remember I once told that I had one girl’s back?” Tina answers, looking at him.

      “Yes.” He nods, remembering fleeting conversation: Tina mentioned it, but did not go into the details of the obvious. “If not you, she would have to go to jail.”

      “So as she works at the finance department, she gave me some financial records for the past few years.” Tina explains.

      “You do realize that you two have broken the law?” He seriously looks at his sister, looking at her face the signs of remorse, but now she looks pleased with herself. And at this moment she is very much like Quinine.

      “Yes.” Tina nods, pointing to look at the bag and just one glance invited him to look at the documents.

      His hands are scratching as he wants to understand Tina is worried in vain or not. He is not as good in this as she is, but almost two years of ownership clinic not been in vain, and now he can understand now.

      “And you lure me into this?”

      “Yes.” She says in very relax manner.

      Suppose it is illegal, but Newt as heir has a right to know how things work in the company, which happened something to father, he will inherit together with Theseus.

      The bag is full with reports: the income statement, changes in equity, cash flow statement and balance sheet. These documents laid on the table, some had to lay on the bed and floor, but it was worth it. They could at least understand a little what happened last year in the Arc Sky spend a couple of hours.

      It would seem that a year for the enterprise means nothing, but the company could go through the whole cycle of their formation and decline even faster than the one-year period. And Arc Sky Construction is at a period of decline: the cost is significantly higher than revenues. Thanks to the documents that they had on their hands, it became crystal clear that Arc Sky could not hand over almost all their projects, some construction sites was frozen, deadlines were frustrated, and residential and business complexes which has built and handed over are not in the best condition, which made the firm claims fell.

      Tina points to Newt to the cost of legal services, which in the past five years increased by almost a third of the amount Arc Sky paid the law firm representing them, just two years ago. With such cases the father had to declare bankruptcy or hire a crisis manager, but he did nothing.

      In addition, Tina thinks that someone deliberately prevents the company and throw sand in the wheels, because, despite the fact that there was no press coverage, she hears the rumors that somewhere there was a fire or explosion at the facility, where some workers went on strike, but somewhere other companies just tore cooperation for some quite far-fetched reason.

      It's not a simple coincidence. He could say with certainty that all this is done not simple, and it alarms him.

      “Someone decided to sink the father.” He tells in the end, when they finished the review and analysis of all documents.

      He rubs his nose and eyes, removing tension. They worked so hard so they did not even turn on the light when outside the window was dusk. Now the moon shins through the window.

      “I'm afraid it is.” Tina confirms his fears. She sits behind his desk, while he sits on the bed, surrounded by documents. He looks at her, asking a reasonable question that came to mind just now “Have you talked to him?”

      Newt had to ask her about it when she only told him about all this. She could not hide from him the information. But he did not expect to hear in response:

      “Once my hands touched the first documents I tried to talk to him, but he laughed at my worries, and said that no reason for panic, and just pushed me out of the office.”

      It was so unlike Edward. The Father has given us so much strength that Newt could not believe that he dismissed Tina as of annoying flie, that he did find her fears empty.

      “How can I help you?” He asks, knowing that Tina doesn’t stop when the door slammed in front of her.

      He doesn’t know what might help, but now it is his duty to understand all.

      “Tell him” Tina thinks for a moment “that you repent. And you changed mind and decided to go into the family business.” She offers a very reasonable idea. “I do not have loopholes in the Arc Sky. And so we will have unrestricted access to all and we will be able to hold our own investigation.”

      She looks at him with hope in the big brown eyes, begging him for help. And he has no choice but to say:

      “I will try to do everything in my power.”

      He smiles encouragingly at sister, but the smile fades when they both hear the sound of the engine, and then a loud _bang_ of the door. They start to collect papers after exchanging of frightened glances.

      By the time Edward enters the room to say hello they had hide all the papers, lounging on the bed, turn on the laptop and the TV series, which was suddenly "Vikings" on screen with the just 18+ scene. He looks tired, but cheerfully greets them:

      “Good evening.”

      “Hello father.”

      “Hello Mr. Scamander.”

      The father sees them, marking they are out of breath and red from excitement and fear of entrapment persons:

      “Why you are both suspiciously breathless and red?” And he instead of staying at the door goes to the bed where they lay together almost curled around each other. “What do you watch?”

      It is too obvious what the characters do on the screen. Newt wants to explain the situation, but it only comes out:

      “Um.”

      “We just had fight for a computer.” Tina quickly respondes. “I won. I was just watching this show.”

      It is a reasonable explanation. But his father is still with suspicion and censure looks on him, saying:

      “Okay.” And then he turns to Tina: “Spend the night with us for it’s quite late.”

      “Of course, Mr. Scamander.” She replies.

      Her cheeks are burning too, and Newt relaxes, listening to their short dialogue.

      “Don't forget to warn Queenie. As she will be worrying.”

      “Of course.”

      “Good night.”

      “Good night.”

      Newt waves to the father. But they could be caught, not yet started.

      “God, he scared me.” Tina puts her face in hands, holding back nervous laughter. “I had thought he would understand what we're doing and would put me out the door, shouting that I am fired.”

       “You are a bad criminal.” He smiles, for which he receives a poke in the ribs.

      “Look at him!” Tina exclaims. “Mr. Al Capone in the flesh.”

      “And you then Griselda Blanco.” He retorts. “And you won’t like this game because I’m gonna win: male criminals are easy to find.”

      “What did you just say!” Tina pouts, but quickly gives up, accepting defeat. “Okay.”

      They fell silent, each thinking their own thoughts. Newt wants to occupy himself with thoughts of his father's business, but gives up quickly, remembering Graves and their lunch together today, his warm smile and laughter, the body heat when they touched their feet under the table.

      Newt doesn’t notice falling asleep thinking about the alpha.

~ O ~

  **Thuesday 05/17/2016**

      In the morning a message is waiting on phone: the screen is showing _Percival Graves_.


	7. Chapter 7

  **Tuesday 05/17/2016**

       Newt sighs wearily and moves down on the couch even further, when Queenie again left the fitting room in another dress, which could potentially become her new acquisition. She turns around her axis, smoothed the creases that appeared on the blue dress in the abdomen and snorts in displeasure, returning to the dressing room. Newt exchanges glances with Molly, a sales consultant who also looked tired, but continued to smile sweetly at every Queenie’s request to bring a new dress for size smaller or larger, of a different color or style.

      They went shopping for several hours, and his sister bought herself a bunch of other things, although they went only for a new dress.

      He doesn’t understand how some girls manage to go just for new sandals, and return home with a completely updated wardrobe. Queenie is one of these girls. Usually all of their trips for one single thing ends up in the fact that the youngest Goldstein spends almost all of her salary. At least it's good that she gave to charity things she no longer needed.

      Tina, in contrast to her sister, always manage with a small amount of clothes and never seems to encounter the crisis caused by the opening of the closet and the phrase "I have nothing to wear." And Newt is now envious of the older sister, who reasonably refused to go with them, citing that she had business. But Newt could not say no, because when Queenie appeared on the doorstep of his office, there was no client in his schedule, and the papers he worked with were over.

      Newt expected that she would pounce on him almost from the doorway with questions about yesterday, but this did not happen. And although she looked at him as if she expected him to put it all to herself as long as they did not explore almost every store in all seven quarters of Lincoln Road, she spoke herself, telling him about her curiosities at work, Jacob and their Tomorrow evening in the theater, and the life of the second cousin of the ex-husband of her friend's sister, and about dozens of other things that bothered her at the moment. But he successfully abstracted from this chirping, but he nodded and nodded or disapprovingly shook his head in the right places, pretending that he was actually listening to his sister who could talk for several days without interruption for a few days only to drink some water.

      But then, when they were already on Collins Avenue, she seemed to forget about the most important question that she wanted to ask.

      Nevertheless, the most important thing that takes Newt since the morning is almost non-stop chatting through iMessage with Percival, which began in the morning and continued to this time.

      It is a very unusual feeling: every few seconds he looks at the phone, and when the message comes, his heart seems to perform some kind of somersaults inside his chest and a foolish smile appears on his face that he can’t quite hide. He simply cannot think of anything else, except for these messages.

      All the professors noticed his confusion, his missing look and light glow every time he took up the phone. Some raised their eyebrows in surprise, but they were silent, some smiled knowingly and didn’t make any comments to him. But the was Mr. Fletcher who even gave a mocking remark to the whole audience that their Mr. Scamander, who had completely given himself to studies and work, had a personal life and that if It was someone else, he would have taken the phone away, but since it was Newt, it's time to find a pair for him, he will not interfere and even suggested that he be hammered and went for a walk. And on these words he so obscenities winked at him that Newt hung his head and did not raise it until the end of the lecture.

      Just at the moment when Queenie again leaves the fitting room, the phone in his pocket peeps, notifying about the new message. His sister of course noticed that all this time that they have spending together today, Newt is very much interested in his phone and practically doesn’t let him out of his hands. This behavior is uncharacteristic for him, because he seldom chats with his few friends for so long over the phone. But even now she only winks at him knowingly and turns to face the mirror, holding two dresses in her hands.

Inbox: Percival

05/17/2016; 6.10 p.m.

Dogs or cats?

      Newt giggles, a bit surprised at this question. This is the first question of twenty-one. At first, it was strange to suggest Percival to play this game. He even thought that Graves simply would not answer him, but this message came and Newt relaxes.

Outgoing: Newt

05/17/2016; 6.12 p.m.

You understand that asking a veterinarian about this is not very wise?

 

Inbox: Percival

05/17/2016; 6.13 p.m.

Because the answer is: I like all animals equally?

 

 

Outgoing: Newt

05/17/2016; 6.13 p.m.

Yes.

 

Inbox: Percival

05/17/2016; 6.13 p.m.

I do not believe that you have no preferences. I like dogs more.

 

Inbox: Percival

05/17/2016; 6.13 p.m.

Although this is obvious.

 

Inbox: Percival

05/17/2016; 6.14 p.m.

So: dogs or cats?

Outgoing: Newt

05/17/2016; 6.14 p.m.

Cats.

 

       Now it is his turn to ask a question. And, as it’s usually for him not know what to ask. Because the questions popping up in his head are all too often private to ask about them now. He can’t ask now what type of boys and girls Percival likes, or what his first kiss and sex were, or what kind of a date he considers the most ideal, or even ask him about what features of humanity he considers good and which ones he considers bad. Or what does Percival think about the singularity? Does he believe that in the end artificial intelligence will evolve to such a degree that computers will become smarter than humans?

      “Newt! What kind of dress should I buy?” Queenie’s sonorous voice interrupts the stream of his thoughts.

      He looks up at his sister, who is standing again in front of the mirror and holding the two evening dresses that she had tried on before. One is long and blue. It is narrowed to the bottom and fitted. The second is shorter to the middle of the shin, white and not as stitched as the first, although the fabric is fitting on the hips, but flares upwards along the line of the bottom.

      Queenie looks at him impatiently, waiting for his answer. But what can he say? That he did not pay much attention to her when she went out of the dressing room to show to him, and he only nodded when she evaluated the dress, and, displeased with one single detail, went back to try on a new one?

      He doesn’t think that she would be offended, but he doesn’t want to take risks, so he asks more than answers "Both?"

      "I cannot buy both," she says, slightly irritated.

       Newt frowns, not quite realizing why she cannot buy two dresses. She earns enough to afford not to worry about her purchases.

      “Why?” He asks eventually, looking at her in astonishment.

       Queenie seldom looks at him as if he were a completely unintelligent boy, but now she looks exactly like that, smiling at the same time:

      "Because I've already spent all the money I left on shopping," she says, pointing to the packs on the floor next to the sofa that Newt had flopped exactly forty minutes ago.

      God! Better he pretended that he had too much to do, or that he had forgotten to turn off the iron at home. Newt decides that he would no longer go shopping with Queenie. Let she find someone else. For example, Tina, who also has to suffer, like him, from these constant swooping from one boutique to another and put up with complaints like “it’s nothing to choose here”.

      "You're unbearable," he mutters. "These dresses are almost the same," Newt points to these dresses, but there is little truth in his words. And he knows it.

       All these conversations about pieces of cloth that hide nudity are one of her favorite themes. And Queenie, of course, points to his mistaken words, preparing, it seems, for a whole lecture:

      “If you have not noticed, they have different color, length, and still different cut of the top. And”

      Newt doesn’t give her the opportunity to continue, exclaiming "Queenie!" She stops talking, and he asks sympathetically “Do you like both of these dresses?”

     “Yes. But as I said”

      "Molly," he says to the assistant “We will buy both dresses. I will pay.”

      The girl looks very pleased with this decision. Surely the dresses are quite expensive, and this is the reason why Queenie can only buy one, but Newt doesn’t particularly worry that his bank account would be slightly reduced: a couple of thousand fewer, a couple of thousand more. He doesn’t have much of a difference until the account is completely emptied, which under these conditions is unlikely.

      Well, if every day he would spend five thousand dollars, his wealth would last for three hundred years.

      But given that he doesn’t make fabulously expensive purchases, he spends quite a bit, and earns more money, in principle, he can only live on his salary. In addition, his father pays bills for the house, for food and for his study. Newt pays only for his own bills, like gasoline and entertainments.

       Newt always knew that any of his even the strangest desire could be satisfied with the help of money. Not that he has many strange desires. And no one in their family has ever been squandered. So he doesn’t have this bad habit of letting money down the drain: he buys what is really needed. He doesn’t particularly waste money on clothes, expensive jewelry, trips to beauty parlors and outlets. But he is never sorry to spend money on those he loves.

       Newt takes his card out of the wallet for payment, waiting for Molly to serve them. The girl stares in astonishment at first on his card, and then at Newt as he has a second head and also a tail with horns. He throws a quick glance at Queenie, who only grins, rolls her eyes, and then gives him a hint, pointing at the card in his hand, he took out the first. Certainly, the Visa Black Card arouses trembling in people's hearts, but he doesn’t think that it can turn someone into a kind of sacred horror.

      “Any problems?” he asks.

      "No," Molly replies immediately and smiles shyly, pointing to the cash register, ready to use, avoiding looking at him, obviously wondering what the star is in their boutique.

      In the US, the owners of such cards could become no more than 1% of the inhabitants. But he is an omega from influential family, and such a card only emphasizes his status.

       The system safely accepts his payment, which is also reported by his phone.

      He wants to leave from here as soon as possible. Now that Queenie's mission is complete, they can spend the rest of the evening quietly in some cozy, quiet cafe. It is necessary to call Tina and call her for supper. At least Queenie will not feel thrown if he gets distracted by the phone.

       "I'm wildly hungry and, to be more precise, to narrow down the search, I want have pizza," he announces as they left the store, each holding several packages that all belonged to Queenie.

       She definitely left today her entire salary, which, without taking into account the funds and everything else, is somewhere around six thousand. Queenie bits her lip thoughtfully, without slowing down and thinking about options, eventually offers the two best pizzerias in the city: “Steve pizza or Visa O-1?”

        Both establishments are good, but now in favor of Visa O-1 is that they are at a distance of no more than four miles from it.

“Visa O-1. Ten minutes and we are in place” he decides unlocking his dark blue Chevrolet Camaro 2010 who welcomes then with its headlights.

         It’s cooler inside than on the street, because the car was standing in the underground parking lot. And they both breathe a sigh of relief: although by the evening the sun doesn’t burn as much as it usually does during the day, and they spent most of the afternoon in air-conditioned rooms, the cool still comfortably envelops the body, lowering the temperature.

         In May, the heat usually starts and the influx of tourists begins. Although the water isn’t particularly warm, warming up to a maximum of 90 degrees Fahrenheit. And the weather from the beginning of the month was favorable to them. However, weather forecasters transmitted rain with thunderstorms by the end of the month.

      Usually on such days they rarely see at least the rays of the sun, because the sky is tightening with gloomy, dark clouds and low clouds are hanging over the heads, the visibility is terrible, and nothing is visible except the rain and lightning that cut the sky into several parts. This weather is typical for May.

      Thinking about the weather and listening to how Queenie tells Tina by phone about her purchases, he drives to Visa O-1. The parking is almost completely occupied, and he is surprisingly lucky, because the family sedan had just vacated the place, which he immediately occupies.

      His sister isn’t in a hurry to go out, having already finished speaking with Tina, but looking in her phone. And Newt, taking advantage of the pause, quickly types a response to Percival, finally settling the question.

Outgoing: Newt

05/17/2016; 6.40.

What did you want to be when you grew up?

~ O ~

     Occupying himself with work at least until the next trill, notifying about the message, he doesn’t notice that the empty seat for visitors isn’t empty now: Seraphina, sitting opposite, looks at him with an enigmatic smile.

      He lays his finger on those sheets of the report, which he had previously studied, and translates his completely unconcerned and imprinted look at her. Picquery is one of the few people Elaine, his secretary, let into his office without first contacting him on the phone, if he, of course, is alone in the office. As, for example, now.

      Percival smiled a little at Seraphina.

      “Welcome home” he says as a greeting and, considering it necessary, also says “and congratulations on the victory.”

      Although congratulation is the last thing she needs. But in the Chicago court she represented the interests of his company, and so he feels it is necessary to express verbally his gratitude to her. Of course, this case could be won by the lawyer of the first year, but Seraphina herself appeared in the courtroom, having beaten the prosecution's lawyer to the nines. No wonder he works with the best. And the law firm "Picquery Solo" is the best not only in Miami, but also on this coast too. And, according to Seraphina, is one of the best in the United States as a whole.

      But he remembers how the "Picquery Solo" back in the distant two thousandths, literally twelve years ago, huddled in a small office on the outskirts of the city, without all this gloss, multimillion clients and offices in one of the city’s skyscrapers.

      "You know that this was an easy thing," she waves. "I do not know what Lex was counting on, trying to earn money from us for his legitimate expulsion from the club."

      "He was just trying to attract attention," Percival says confidently.

      Lex Appleby is all the more nonsensical eccentrics. But when, in a state of intoxication, he broke a third car from the Chicago Automobile Club, owned by Percival, Graves had no choice but to deprive him of membership in the club and put him on the black list of all the clubs that belonged to him. Appleby was unspeakably dissatisfied with the decision and brought the cases to court, deciding that Percival's choice limited his rights, because several other private clubs, where Appleby was a member, later refused to serve Lex, having terminated the contract with him.

      Percival was not surprised to learn this morning that the court ruled in his favor.

      Seraphina is silent, and her face doesn’t express any emotion. However, he knows her very well to see curiosity and good friendly ridicule, and the desire to ask some question.

      He raises his eyebrows at her. And she cannot stand it and casually asks “What did you do yesterday?”

      If at first he was surprised by her visit, now her appearance in his office became meaningful.

      "Business," he says carelessly, pretending that he doesn’t understand what she meant.

      "And by business do you mean Newton Scamander?" she revives, moves from her seat, laying her elbows on his desk and her head on the locked hands at the level of her chin.

      He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even change his face, still grinning at his friend and thinking that it would be better if he took Newt to another restaurant yesterday. But then the alpha in him just did not give him a choice, wanting to impress the omega.

      But Seraphina interpreted his view quite differently.

      "Are you trying to figure out how I know about this?" She asked.

      "I do not need to know how you know," he snorts, not at all offended by the fact that she doubted him. “After all, Armando is your brother, and you are friends with almost all the restaurant staff. No wonder they told you that I had brought someone.” He has not yet confirmed by a word or gesture that it was Newt.

      "Not only that." She leans back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest. "I checked your accounts. And imagine how surprised I was when the never-flashing name of Edward Scamander suddenly appeared on the list of those who had replenished the account reserved for debtors.” She glares at him, wanting to know the answer to her original question.

      He used Newt’s name around Ilaria. But it did not confirm anything, because despite the rarity of the name, it still existed not for decades alone. And it's unlikely that there was only Newt in Miami.

      Although Percival has only one such Newt.

      "Oh yeah," he sighs, pretending that he only now remembers about this money, credited to the account no more than twenty-four hours ago: "Those two hundred million." It’s a small sum.

      "Two-sixths of his debt," Seraphina reminds him.

      He nods in confirmation “I know”.

      "Do you know what _I_ know?" She wonders: "It's strange that after all the years that Edward owed you, but always found some excuses not to return the debt, he suddenly enlists you such a large sum after you was seen in the company of his son. Do not you think this is suspicious?

      "How did you decide that this was his son?"

      It could have been anyone. Although, in truth, Newt was the first whom Percival brought to the "Old and Wise Sicily". He never brought his passions, his friends, or his business partners there. Not that he thought the restaurant was anything too personal, but someone could have thought differently and thought Percival was more supportive of him or her than of others. And he did not need it.

      "A red-haired guy with green eyes and freckles," she describes. "Which, besides, is also called Newt. Who is so amazingly resemble of his mother Cassandra Scamander, who, "she takes a pause, "wait a minute, "and falls silent again, as if fueling the atmosphere, "was Edward Scamander's wife who owed you seven hundred million. "

      "Did you know his mother?" and then he really betrays himself with this question.

      It's not that he tries to hide from her that he actually was there yesterday with that Newton Scamander. She would still find out anyway.

      "So you admit that it was Edward's son," she smiles victoriously.

      "I was the first to ask a question," he reminds her and receives a quite predictable answer that it was she who asked the first question and did not receive an answer.

      “Yes. It was him” he finally confirms.

      And her eyes are caught fire in some kind of anticipation? It was a familiar look. And he prefers not to see him on the faces of other people, because nothing good usually doesn’t bode well.

      “Could not answer right away!?”

      "I like to freak you out," he shrugs, deserving a "pff" from Seraphina. "So how did you know his mother?"

      “She was an artist and taught drawing at the Center for Artistic Creativity. I was one of her students.”

      If she did not work in jurisprudence, she certainly could earn a living by painting. But drawing has long been her hobby and occupation for the soul, when she is bored to be an Iron Lady. She has a talent, but she is talented in many things.

       Percival knows that Cassandra was an artist. Mostly in the list of her works were landscapes. And, not that Percival is looking for the praise in the circles of bohemia, who understands something in art, but he can boast that he had one work written by Miss Scamander's hand.

      The seascape, which attracted his attention at the artist's last exhibition, hung in his office for seven years now. On the canvas, a stormy sea is pictured. It ready to absorb everything that would get in its way, and on the very edge of the sand separating the land from the water, there is a small little boy with red-haired curls standing near the water. And he is so fearlessly looking at the elements that it seems to Percival every time that the waves would settle down, barely touching this brave child.

      The boy vaguely reminds him of someone. But to this day such an idea has never occurred to him. Someone he knows. However, the thought doesn’t have time to form, because Seraphina suddenly says, smiling softly “And Newt inherited her abilities,” she was somewhere in her memories and did not pay attention to him: “However, like appearance. In addition, he was almost always present at all classes in that my last year of training, until I left for Harvard. He then seemed to be five years old.”

      It's amazing that already two people close to him were familiar with Newt. Seraphina hardly knows him better than Joe, but she knows him as a small child, even if not for too long. Percival would like to ask her about what she remembers about Newt. But he can’t do it, so as not to attract even more of her attention to this.

      She is his close friend, but there are aspects of life that he never shares with anyone. And he also likes to keep Newt to himself.

      By the way, about Newt. He doesn’t ask his question, although it had already been about thirty minutes. Not that Percival thinks about time.

      How much he remembers himself, even with the appearance of a cell phone in his life, and then different apps where he could exchange free messages, he never talked so much to one person in the virtual world in one day. Of course, he exchanges messages with friends, discusses legal matters or some urgent news, negotiates meetings or sends links to sites that could interest them. But he never does it with such pleasure and impatience, as if he were a teenager.

      Seraphina seemed to plunge into her thoughts, because she flinches when the phone signals about the incoming message. And Percival can’t hide his wide grin, noting the shocked look of Picquery. But he doesn’t pay much attention to her as he starts to read the message and write the answer.

Inbox: Newt

05/17/2016; 6.40 p.m.

What did you want to become when you grow up?

 

      He can’t write the truth. At least not now.

      Percival knew from the very childhood what kind of "profession", he was prepared for. And he had never really asked such a question, simply because there was no need for it. No one had understand him if he suddenly decided to give up the cause of his family and suddenly, for example, go to the police or somewhere on the other side of the law.

      He would have been misunderstood and unlikely to have been let go so simply, placing his choice above the safety of the family. But he never intended to leave his destiny. Even after the former greatness was left with only dust.

Outgoing: Percival

05/17/2016; 6.46 p.m.

I wanted to be a Batman.

      Newt did not specify that the profession should be real. Percival only hopes that Newt would understand that he isn’t joking with him, but speaking seriously. He would never have admitted it to anyone, but he wants to trust Newt.

     In addition, Batman was one of his favorite superheroes in his childhood. And now, thinking about it, he realizes that he and Batman with his alter-ego of Bruce Wayne still have something in common. He is also a successful businessman and billionaire, especially with his offshore accounts abroad. And although his parents and relatives were killed when he was not a teenager for a long time, Percival still swore to take revenge on the one who stood behind it.

     It is certainly difficult for him to fight crime, because he is part of the underworld, but he does everything possible so that ordinary people would not be drawn into criminal quarrels.

      He doesn’t have a special suit, but he doesn’t need it. Men in ordinary business suits are more likely to have a much more frightening effect. And Percival, being a strong alpha, undoubtedly with one appearance inspires fear and respect. He doesn’t have any super abilities, but he is smart and has excellent skills in martial arts. And he knows science and technology.

      He also has friends covering his back.

      But the main difference from Batman is that Percival doesn’t at all resist the criminal community, corrupt politicians and corrupt officials only if they certainly don’t cross his path.

      A knock at the door distracts him. And, looking up from the phone that he holds in his hands all the time, he realizes that Seraphina had left his office without even saying goodbye. But even if she said "bye", it clearly remained without his attention.

      "Come in."

      Elaine opens the door, but doesn’t enter the office, frozen in the doorway and leaning her shoulder against the doorframe. She is already wearing her coat, ready to leave.

      "Percival, I want to remind you that tomorrow you're leaving for Macau," she says.

      "Macau?" frowning, he asks, putting the phone aside.

      "The opening of the casino will take place on Friday," she recalls. "You leave on Wednesday at six twenty in the morning and land in the PRC on Thursday at nine thirty in the evening. The average flight time is twenty-seven hours, with two transplants in New York and Shanghai" she declares as if she was reading his schedule from a sheet or screen of a tablet or mobile phone that she always carries around with her to be in touch with him. “On Friday breakfast with Mr. Shao is also planned.”

      Mr. Shao, an official from the Ministry of Social Affairs and Culture, did him a good favor, having obtained permission to build a casino a year ago. And after eight months of operation the casino is ready to begin work.

      "Also a sightseeing tour around the city," she continues. “After you will have lunch. And then you will have time to prepare for the evening event.”

      She pauses, obviously finishing the list of his affairs for the near future.

      "And back on Saturday?" He asks, not pleased with this prospect.

      He completely forgot this trip to China. Although a week ago he was waiting for her in anticipation, because this was his first visit to China, but not the first experience of opening establishments of this kind.

      Now he isn’t so pleased with it, because all this could seriously interfere with his plans for little sweet Newt.

      “No. On Saturday meetings with representatives of the Macau Government are planned. And on Sunday the meeting with the casino staff” Elaine again disappoints him with this answer.

      Percival isn’t a very public person, preferring the circle of his trusted friends or his own company. But he was the head of GG International, and the board of directors would not be happy if he cancels this for the sake of Omega, which Percival knows for less than a week.

      "Can I leave on Sunday night?"

      Elaine obviously wants to say something, but instead he answers himself:

      “On Tuesday I am signing an agreement on the purchase of a building for a horse club in Abu Dhabi, so probably I will get home only after signing it.”

      She smiles at him and nodes.

      “Quite right. Departure on Monday at ten forty in the morning, one transfer in Shanghai, and in Abu Dhabi on Tuesday at six thirty in the evening.”

      "The average flight time is twenty-four hours," he quickly counts up the time, boringly stretching out his hand.

      His up to this good mood slowly fades. He hates such long flights. He isn’t afraid of airplanes, heights or enclosed spaces, but the fact that he would have to spend so much time without being able to get out into the air was very irritating to him.

      Moreover, in this situation, he uses the services of airlines, and not one of the aircraft of the company, which meant that he would not be alone, but in the company of some pompous businessmen.

      “Yes.”

      "And when will I get back home?"

      “Next Wednesday, the Abu Dhabi-Miami flight. Departure at seven fifteen in the morning, and arrival at eleven in the evening with stops in Amman and Chicago.”

        The telephone rang fills both the waiting room and his office. And Percival immediately looks at his phone, thinking that Newt had answered him, but it was Elaine's phone. However, she doesn’t dare to take her phone, continuing to look at him.

      “Not at all bright prospects?” She asks with some kind of motherly concern.

      "Why do you think so?" He arches an eyebrow in surprise. “Due to new establishments, our profit will increase. We will have more business partners due to the expansion. In addition, this will favorably affect our image and attractiveness for investment. Just do not forget about hundreds of new jobs.” He doesn’t go into detail, outlining the boundaries of the most significant advantages.

      "No, no," she smiles shyly. “I do not mean that.”

      He doesn’t ask what exactly she was asking, if not about business. She has been working with him for eleven years now and she knows well that even without saying anything, he still needs an answer.

      "You don’t let out the phone all day today and you smile constantly," she shares her observations.

      That's why she works as his secretary. She has a keen mind, and she always with crystal clarity can foresee the consequences of the steps of any person. Everyone from couriers to the top management are afraid of her.

      “Elaine. It's clearly not your business.” He throws a warning glance at her, reminding that his personal life is only his.

      "All right," she chuckles softly. "Then I'll go."

      "Until next Wednesday," he says. “And remind Frank that from tomorrow he is temporarily fulfilling my duties.”

      “Of course.” And, already going to leave, she again turns to him: “And Percival. I think that no matter who it is, but if he or she makes you smile, I think they deserve to be fight for them.”

      This little devil even winks at him. And he raises his voice and shouts "Elaine!"

      She once again smiles cunningly and closes the door, saying “Already gone!”

      A hint tells him that she is usually right: Newt Scamander is worth the effort.

~ O ~

      His phone is dead again. Someday this terrifying habit of forgetting to charge a phone and not taking a portable charge with him can play a cruel joke with him. At least he managed to write the answer to the last message of Percival and even warn him that his phone is on the verge of shutting down.

      He thought that after the pizzeria he would take the sisters home and afterwards he would go to his own home, but when they left the pizzeria they suddenly decided to go to the cinema for "The First Avenger: Confrontation", and Newt got home closer to midnight.

      In his father's office on the first floor, the light is on, so he goes straight there to appear to his eyes. The father is lost in his thoughts, smoking a cigar and holding some thick book on his knees, uncovered in the middle. But Newt can assume that he had not yet turned over a single page.

      He just notices how his father had aged in recent years. He is only fifty-five, but in the once-wheat-colored hair there is a lot of gray hair, and the wrinkles on his face and tired eyes show how worn and unhappy he is.

      After the death of Newt’s mother, father never got along with someone, preferring loneliness and the burden of a widower. He had a couple of relationships, but all of them ended in a break.

      Newt, walking as quietly as possible, goes to the sofa on which his father is sitting, and crouches next to him, taking the book from him.

      "You should go to bed," he advises, realizing only now that his father need his care.

      Maybe father is suspended and cold with them, but thanks to his work, they never needed anything with Theseus and the girls. At that, he has friends, but Newt just knew that his father feels lonely.

      "Now I'll smoke and go," Father closed his eyes, throwing his head back in the chair and taking another puff, inhaling the smoke and exhaling him.

      He rarely smokes, but if he is sitting on the terrace or in his office with a cigar, it means that he is very worried about something.

      "Does something bother you?" Newt wonders, easily touching his hand with the compressed palm of his father.

      If something disturbs him, then with a high degree of probability it is the cases of "Arc Sky". But Newt doesn’t want to raise this conversation today. Probably not even this week. Maybe next month, when he will better feel the ground under his feet.

      "No," father answers quietly. His big hand squeezes his hand for a moment. "It's all right," he smiles at Newt, but the smile is even if sincere looks like presented with the last of his strength.

      "Do you want me to make you tea, as mother did?" he asks in a low voice, trying to catch a glimpse of grimaces of despair, but his father only grinned, patting him over the copper curls:

      “The saving power of three M?”

      “Yes.” He doesn’t wriggle out from under a heavy hand, letting his father pat his head. “With melissa, mint and honey.”

      When his father removes his hand, Newt rose from the sofa, saying «I'll bring it to your bedroom."

      And at the door his father calls him, and Newt turns to him, expecting to hear anything, but not:

      "You look very much like her, Newton."

      His father's blue eyes gleam slightly from not shedding tears.

      "I know," Newt whispers, feeling the moisture in his eyes.

      He learned to smile, thinking about his mother. But not always happy memories of her evoked a smile on his face. Sometimes some thoughts about her have upset him.

      "She wanted you to be happy," his father says dully, looking at her photograph, which was on one of the bookshelves.

      "I know, Dad, I know."

~ O ~

     It’s one message from Percival.

Inbox: Percival

05/17/2016; 8.24 p.m.

I'm leaving for Macau tomorrow. I'll be back only next Wednesday.

 

 

      Newt thinks that it’s good that he did not have the courage to send him a message with an invitation to go somewhere. After all that next week everything could radically change. And he is glad that changed his mind when he was already putting his finger over the icon "send". However, he erased the message.

Outgoing: Newt

05/17/2016; 11.33 p.m.

Have a successful flight!

      He goes to bed with a heavy heart, wondering if he can find anything to write to Percival or alpha will understand that this venture is absolutely stupid and Newt was not worth his time.

~ O ~

**05/2016**

 

       Thirteen hours difference. Nine thousand miles. The North Atlantic Ocean between. Dozens of photos and messages - chatting that began with a blue sky, enveloped in fluffy white clouds, and now includes photos of views of cities and views from the window, food and funny animals. Messages that help to learn about each other more. Although it seems to both of them that they have known each other for ages.

      And the fear that it will end when one just decides not to respond.

~ O ~

      It's rainy and windy in Miami. Newt wraps himself in the windbreaker, pulls the hood deeper, gets wet every time, trying to reach his destination, because he does not particularly like umbrellas, but always smiles so broadly and happily from every new message and photo from Percival that people stare at him, seeing in him the reflection of the Sun. The weather forecasters promise a quick return of good weather and warmth, but Newt knows that the weather will improve when one certain alpha returns home.

      In Macau it's sunny and so hot that the asphalt melts. Percival continues to wear three-piece suits, as if not at all susceptible to heat. He behaves as usual: he starts new useful acquaintances, conquers new territories and with a pair of broad gestures and beautiful words recruits people who can come in handy in the future. But his thoughts, in the first long-long years, are not at all focused on business: all his thoughts about Omega for many miles from him.

~ O ~

      Newt does not notice that he is followed by the people who are assigned to his guard by Percival, because the alpha cannot allow the thought that Newt will be left unattended.

      Percival does not want anyone to decide that this omega is free.

      From the very moment Percival saw Newt, he knew that this omega was his.

~ O ~

 

**Saturday 05/28/2016**

      On Saturdays at the end of each month, they traditionally dine together. Dinner usually doesn’t take much time, because they already lack of the topics for the conversation before they finish eating so they eat in complete silence. What happened now.

      At least until his father coughs in a fist, drawing Newt’s, Tina’s and Queenie’s attention who are looking at him puzzled.

      "I am leaving for Paris for a week," he announces. “In our branch office there were some questions on the project of the gallery construction, and this requires my presence.”

      They exchanged understanding glances with Tina, yet they are slightly surprised that his father admitted that he has problems, and even at a remote Paris branch. And then Queenie in a more cheerful manner informs them:

      "I'm leaving for San Francisco on Tuesday. We have a week of design seminars planned.”

       And Tina quietly also tells them:

       "I also need to go to Boston this week to carry out an audit of one company. I do not know how long I'll be there.”

       And, of course, everyone looks at him, waiting for what he would say. Newt freezes with a fork in the air, not bringing a juicy piece of duck to his mouth. But the trio at the table silently demands an answer.

        "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. “It’s quite good in Miami.”

        Newt knows what the three of them would talk about now: that he would remain alone, that they could not leave him and that someone would have to give up plans.

       "You will be alone," father says the obvious.

        It’s just began! It isn’t so easy to get mad, but every time there are an opportunity that he would be left alone, someone changes plans and stays with him. How it irritates him. Why cannot they understand that he is already an adult and can take good care of himself?

        "And I'm not a little boy anymore. I can handle it.”

        “I can-”

         Queenie certainly wants to say that she could not go, so he rolls his eyes and turns to her:

          "No, Queenie, you cannot," and then he looks at all the family members with a serious look: "Seriously?" He asks indignantly. "I'm twenty soon, and you're afraid to leave me alone for a week. How have I earned your distrust?”

         And they all know that he was right, so Queenie and Tina looked down, avoiding looking at him. But my father was not used to giving up so easily.

         "We're just worried about you," he says, looking at him over his glasses, trying to shame.

          "Ask me to hire a guard," Newt tells.

           In vain he said this, because the father in his manner states that this is really a sensible idea, since the three of them leave the city for a week.

          Newt can’t tolerate this anymore, so when he speaks he tries to put all his confidence in his words:

          “Dad. Until the moment I got the Driver's license, I had a personal driver and security. And you must remember how often I ran away from the best of them. And you promised that it would not happen again without need" he reminds to his dad. “What can happen in a week? In addition, apart from study and work, I rarely go alone somewhere.”

         Newt cannot say that he would not be left alone, because Percy returned on Wednesday, and they spent two days in a row after work and spent time together.

         It is still too early to talk about this to father, and he doesn’t want anyone else to know about their acquaintance with Percival.

         "The danger waits for us at every step we take" his father declares instructively.

         “Dad. Let's stop this conversation. I can do it.” He smiles charmingly.

          Father sighs in displeasure, dissatisfied with such an outcome of events.

 

          And by the evening of Tuesday Newt is alone without relatives in the city. Only it would be better if he listened to his father.

          Although, whatever happens, happens for the best.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wednesday 06/01/2016**

Some believe that he has practically no friends: Newt believes otherwise - he has enough friends to not feel lonely. And such a small (on the taste of others, but not exactly on his) the amount of them is quite satisfactory. He can count them on the fingers of one hand, except for the sisters: Jacob, Hermione, Draco, Credence and his sister.  
Hermione and Draco are the same age with him and both study at the University of Medicine, only at the surgery department. Perhaps they would not have become friends if they had not been together since childhood, because their mothers were friends, too, almost from birth. The three of them were representatives of noble British families.  
 Mrs. Granger was once a longtime diplomat at the British Embassy in the United States, and Mr. Granger opened his own dental clinic here. And after Mrs. Granger was called back, she just quitted, and so the Granger family settled here in Miami.

Ron - her boyfriend – goes with her., He’s one of the co-owners of the popular chain of stores “Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes”.  
Then the Malfoy. The Malfoy's family for him, despite the fact that he knows them for many years – they are sort of “dark horse”. No one knows exactly why the Malfoys moved to Miami. However, there are rumors that Draco's father was engaged in some dark deeds in England, but, before his exposure, he managed to escape. Or to make a deal.  
Draco is also omega. And he’s the most prominent omega at the University not only because he’s very pretty, but also because he’s Harry Potter’s mate who is a football player from Manchester United. He’s three years older than him.  
And now Newt himself can boast that he meets with someone. However, he’s not going to tell anyone about this. Of course it's not that a secret, but still as someone said great "happiness likes silence." Besides, he’s still not quite sure that he and Percival will succeed, because alpha is older and more experienced, and may eventually tire of him.  
 But he decides not to think about it. There is no need to worry again, because you need to enjoy the present, and experience because of a hypothetical future.

And worry for some distant future it is not appropriate at all in a couple of minutes. At first he feels a very slight indisposition: he’s a little sick and dizzy, but he thinks it’s fatigue, because Monday and Tuesday were quite heavy. And then ignoring the nausea and dizziness becomes not so simple, because suddenly all the Draco’s attention, who sits next to him, focuses on him. Outwardly, he doesn’t look concerned at all, but Newt knows him well enough to see tension and excitement under this mask of tranquility.  
“You have less than an hour and then your heat will be in full swing” Draco says. His voice is quiet enough to Newt only hear but the whole problem is that he smells: his smell breaks through suppressants with every second. Suppressants are good outside the heat, because they perfectly mask the smell. But when nature comes into play, the effect of suppressants becomes minimal.  
"I think," he answers as quietly, "I can sit for the rest of the lecture," and the stubbornness in his voice makes Draco shut up, although he obviously wants to say that this is not reasonable.  
 Yes, it’s not reasonable, only Newt doesn’t want to give reins to the nature.

He isn’t going to but it's necessary because the smell doesn’t remain unnoticed. And after twenty minutes the professor, who understands what is the matter, asks to accompany Newt to the medical office. And both omegas are not even surprised to see how much alpha is called to help him.  
 This is the most hateful: the alpha suddenly shows interest in him, and Newt ... He was never interested. Other alphas didn’t interest him. Until a certain moment a few weeks ago, when one stranger, probably without an invitation, invaded their home.  
  
To be honest Newt doesn’t even notice how he gets to the medical office turns out in the office. His stomach starts to hurt more and, it seems, the temperature rises. But something cold on his forehead is trying to drive away this temperature. He opens his eyes: he’s lying on Draco's lap, and Draco's palm rests on his forehead.  
 “When you have alpha, it will become easier.”  
 When there is an alpha, then there is regular sex, and regular sex means regular heats. They last only five days, instead of seven till ten and they aren’t so painful, provided that your alpha is near you. And he doesn’t have an alpha.

And he now isn’t surprised that he didn’t understand that his constant desire to eat was nothing more than one of the symptoms of heat. But he usually needs a little food to satisfy his hunger. However, like the desire to get along with someone. And increased fatigue. But of course he blamed it all on the fact that he was too busy preparing for the finals and dealing with the incise amount of clinic’s patients due to the spring coming.

Draco has to leave, and the medical brother who is on duty today notifies him that it is necessary to call his relatives, someone who will take him home, because Newt enters the first stages of heat.  
  
 Only all his relatives are far away. And, to be honest, he doesn’t want to call either sisters or father, because he doesn’t want to be a burden to them. He doesn’t want them to say that they were right when they didn’t want to leave him alone.  
Yes, and he thinks only of Percival.

There is a small database with contacts for each omega in the medical office. So it's not at all surprising that the medical brother says in the end, distracting him from his thoughts about the Alpha:  
 “I'm gonna call your father” he’s already going to press the call button on the phone.  
 Only here Newt stops him loud “No!”.

He doesn’t want his father to come for him. Especially he won’t be here very soon, and this room isn’t meant for a long time. And he doesn’t want to go to a special hotel for omegas.  
 “Sisters” the young beta corrects himself looking at him patiently and very calmly.  
 Sisters also are bad choice. And he says what he wanted to say from the very beginning, when he was brought here:  
 “I have an alpha, so call him.”  
 He sees quite a slight bewilderment on the face of the beta. However, he himself is surprised that he so easily recognized Percival as his alpha.  
  
 And, after what has been said, it seems to him that he is terribly stupid. But his inner omega gradually sinks into heat, which envelops not only his mind, but also his body. He’s hot, but from the fact that he’s hot, he is anxious. This anxiety settles in his chest. And he knows: the more he waits, the worse it becomes. And the only way to wrest this anxiety out of his heart is Percival next to him.  
 But what if Percival sends him away? What if he says that he’s not his alpha, he will never be and of course he won’t come after him? What if Percival doesn’t need him at all?  
 Or worse: he will take advantage of his condition, and then disappear? But his body is clearly not against this option, because he is wet between his thighs begins to wet.  
  
 “But your said alpha is not recorded in our database” he hears the medical brother’s voice as through the water.  
 His heart misses a blow, but the brain somehow reacts faster and he replies:  
 “He isn’t recorded, because I didn’t make the necessary corrections. I forgot about it.”  
 He’s glad that his voice trembles very minimal. But this tremor can easily be connected to his condition.  
 If he had an alpha, Newt would probably have been waiting for the heat with great impatience, because heat means several days alone with his mate, but he doesn’t have an alpha.  
“I still need to call your father” the beta is terribly persistent, and quite peaceful Newt is now getting quite annoying.  
“Let's first call my alpha.” He presses his lips. "Yet since I've got him, it's he who is responsible for me. And if he finds out that you didn’t want to call him, then he will be extremely unhappy.” It sounds a little like intimidation.  
 Given that many betas are afraid of alpha, then these words reach the goal, because the beta dials the number of Percival.

~ O ~

  
This meeting ... is boring. Percival is usually much more serious about the quarterly board of directors, but definitely not this time. He knocks his fingers on the table, playing something vague. And he doesn’t listen to the speaker, more interested in the melody that arises in his head. The melody is romantic enough. And he becomes interested: will Newt like it? Yes, and what omega thinks about classical music? Classical music calmed Percy since his childhood.  
  
Fuck. He thinks like some lovesick youngster. He doesn’t like it at all. First, because it's just an attraction. Secondly, he’s old enough to be in love.  
 And it's good that he’s distracted by these thoughts by a phone call. At first, when he notices who is calling him, he frowns incomprehensibly, and then answers the phone. A strange voice on the other side of the phone so annoying that a pencil cracks in his hand.  
  
 He already forgot what it's like – to be afraid of something so much that he can fell a heavy sweat on his back and, at once, breathing suddenly becomes very heavy. Only when instead of Newt's voice he hears a stranger, he realizes that he isn’t like to be afraid.  
 However, as he hears that Newt has a heat and he called Percival his alpha, Percy rises so abruptly that a chair falls. He gives a damn about it. As well as he gives a damn about meeting and on the weak and quite unconvincing arguments that **this** can wait.  
 But he gives one terrible look of red eyes on the brave to make it clear that these things that he’s going to solve now are the most important.

  
~ O ~

  
 If he violates all high-speed rules, he doesn’t care: anyway even novice in the Police knows his car. The main thing is no very emergency situation, and he doesn’t create it.  
 The police chief, with whom they play golf every Sunday morning, will tell him everything else.

  
  
~ O ~

  
  
Newt is always patient. Because without patience you cannot win the trust of animals, and he loves animals, so patience is that skill that he mastered at the highest level. Just not today. Today, he reminds himself of young him who never had the patience to finish what he started because he was too distracted. Over the years, it became easier to focus on important things, it's easier to freeze with an outstretched hand, waiting for the animal to come up.  
  
 Only now, this impatience turns into the fact that he pulls his feet, sitting on a high couch, while the beta writes something in his medical book. It seems that the  <i> years </ i> have passed since Percival said that he will come.  
 Hundreds of scenarios how the day will end play in his head and all the scenarios are far too pessimistic.  
 But everything becomes much more optimistic when Percival enters in this completely non-cozy medical office.  
Until now, Newt thought Percy is hot, but could control these thoughts and abstract them, now ... oh Gods ... now he cannot think of anything else about this alpha. Cannot help but think about what it's like to feel these hands on his body, all over himself. What is it like to be under a strong male, allowing him to take possession of his body, will, mind and soul wholly and fully?

Newt doesn’t think about the fact that if not the heat he would already have felt uncomfortable with such thoughts and as he would have thought that this all belittles his dignity.

But Percival approaches closer and closer, like a predator who sneaks to his victim, draws air like he is suffocating, he even growls threateningly at the beta, who unreasonably tries to come closer to Newt, and Newt's body from emotions overwhelming him, as if not knowing, what to do, decides that this is the best moment to faint.

  
  
~ O ~

 He wakes up in his bed. And it becomes uncomfortable, because he remembers that he fainted. Sitting on the bed is more convenient, and of course he looks around in search of Percival. But in the room is empty. And judging by the fact that there are no extraneous sounds in the house, the alpha left altogether.  
 And it suddenly becomes sad. Probably Percy decided that his mission was to bring him home safe and sound, and then all the rest is no longer his problems.  
 Newt understands alpha. Still, he has his own life, and fumbling with omega in heat is certainly not included in his most important plans. So he just rises from the bed, feeling dirty and sticky, and goes to the bathroom. He definitely needs a shower. Yet in the next couple of days he will not be able to do anything.

  
~ O ~

 Only a little later, after leaving the bathroom, he notices a note on the pillow.  
  
  _I'm sorry that I rummaged in your backpack, but otherwise we would not have got into the house. Of course, I would not mind taking you to my place, but I really didn’t want to frighten you. And I'm sorry that I had to leave. But your refrigerator is empty. In addition, I need to take some clothes._  
_I took your keys with me._  
_And I advise you to sleep. Because that's how I'll come sooner._

  
_Hope to see you soon. Percival ;).  
_

 And after that he blurs in such a broad smile that his face gonna to crack.

~ O ~

Omega doesn’t even think about why the alpha didn’t ask him where his relatives were and why he immediately decided to stay with him, although they didn’t negotiate such an outcome of the events.  
 After all, he doesn’t know that Percival knows everything, because security follows New, wherever he goes or rode.

  
  
~ O ~

  
 Percy returns when Newt sleeps. And he doesn’t intend to awaken him.  
 He didn’t think that he would see Newt in bed so soon. In general, it would be preferable if it was his bed, and the omega itself was naked, but it is also quite good. But in general Newt in pajamas is a fascinating sight. He’s flushed with heat, and his smell … From his smell alpha in Percival wants to break free.  
 He shivers at the thought of Newt, gaining weight due to the fact that he’s carrying their child.  
 And this shiver is pleasant.

Never mind he had never imagined such a picture. Well, he didn’t think about children in any sense, to be honest. Yes, every year such thoughts visited him more often, because he was not young, but he also never imagined anyone so close. But he's willing to bet that so chubby Newt will look damn good.  
 But think about it isn’t fucking good, cause Newt is in heat, and the heat is just created so that the couple can procreate.  
 Newt is unlikely be ready for this. And he isn’t too. Percy finds it difficult to imagine himself in the role of a father, but the mother from Omega will be simply amazing. He certainly doesn’t doubt this.

  
~ O ~

 

 The shower is pleasantly refreshing and brightens the head. Only here it is necessary to go back into the room, as the smell envelops him. And completely no way to hide from him. However, Percival didn’t want to hide.

Percy wants to breath Newt in and never let him go. But nevertheless he keeps himself in check and take slow breathes despite the need to be closer to the omega, despite the want to sniff this sweet omega wherever he can. But so far nothing can be done. At least without Newt’s permission.

  
Alpha glances at him and he is already awake. In his eyes Percy can see little of Newt, but more omega, ho  looks at him, frozen and not even blinking. Only now his eyes burn with gold, and his nostrils swell, obviously drawing in more and more the smell of the alpha. And then all his face lights up with a sincere but very embarrassed smile.  
 “Lie down with me, please” Newt asks, not even using his omega tone to ask him about it.  
 However, Percy doesn’t need this, because he’s already approaching the bed, even without noticing that he moved at all. Now he definitely needs to be on the alert, because it is not known what Newt can ask for, but Percy is ready to give him everything that he  needed and even more.

He’s standing at the edge of the bed, not moving. Newt doesn’t move either, as if he’s expecting something. And then he climbs on his knees and crawls up to him, hugging his waist. And he pressed his cheek to his chest. The gown doesn’t help at all, because his sexes diverge.  
 Percy didn’t even think that his heart could beat so fast.

“It's cool to cuddle with you” Newt is directly purrs, which makes his skin crawl, and the blood flows to where it doesn’t need to flow right now. He doesn’t want to be hard all the next couple of days.

Another couple of seconds - and Newt will definitely feel his boner, so he has to remove omega from himself, which is so whimpering that even his heart is squeezing.  
 He wheezes when he says:  
 “Newt” he have to clear his throat a little “I need to put some clothes, and you must try to fall asleep.”  
 “I do not want to sleep. I want to cuddle!”  
 Percy knows that he must step back and show who is the alpha, but he simply cannot. Therefore, he runs his hand into silky golden hair and Newt purrs again:  
“I'll change clothes and go to bed with you. We will cuddle. This option will suit you.”  
 “Only if you do that very quickly.”  
 “Scout's honor.”  
 Newt releases him, of course, only his eyes are watching him closely. And why not to show off? So he throws off his robe and puts on a T-shirt and pajamas. And he certainly hears Newt whimpering:  
 “It's not fast.” The omega becomes demanding and bold. He likes this new kind of Newt too,  
 “Please, alpha” Newt uses this omega tone, and he is<i> leaking </ i> and it is almost as if he screams to come and take him.  
 Omega smells even stronger now: like sunrays, oranges and honey. This smell suppresses all other scents. And Percival is up to that with all hands/  
 Of course, he submits again. And, with every step he takes, Newt smells even stronger, and he's so blushing and waiting for him.  
 Only now does Percival get on the bed, Newt closes again, doesn’t look at him and tries to look even smaller.  
 “It seems that someone wanted to cuddle” Percy teases the omega.  
 And this seems to sound like a challenge for the omega because he immediately hugs him, just melting in these embraces. True, before finally stop tossing, he rubs like a cat: cheek, neck, torso, and then freezes, embracing the alpha, as the most beloved toy, with a sigh of satisfaction.

Percival never found someone suitable. But Newt is surprisingly suitable. He definitely needs to keep this sweet omega by all means.

  
~ O ~

  
  
**Thursday 06/02/2016**

 

 “Did you ever be with omega in heat?” Newt asks when he is out from the heat of heat and can at least a little, but pretend that everything is fine. "Although this is a stupid question: of course you were," he says too quickly.  
 If, until now, Newt clung to him, now he’s trying to get out of the embrace. Only of course Percy doesn’t allow him to do this. Omega is now no confident, and he can make Newt sure of himself.  
 “I will not hide and say that I was not, because I was. But they were all about sex. So, it can be said that this kind of practice is the first time for me.” He wants to say that he doesn’t regret anything (hell, of course he doesn’t regret, because even so it's to be with Newt - paradise and the other he just cannot see ), but omega interrupts him.  
 “I'm sorry I made you pass through this.” He sounds upset.  
 “Nonsense, Newt.” Percy starts stroking his hair, leaving now and then light kisses on the top of omega’s head “I'm glad that you called me.”  
 “Okay” but the omega sounds satisfied, and it's good.

Percival had previously spent heats with omegas. But he was interested in them only in the period when the heat started and their smell became saturated and sharp, and ended when the heat was coming to an end.

  
 His inner alpha never responded to any omega until Newt appeared. This boy awakened in him the inner instincts to _protect, claim and mate_ , so that no one else even date to look at the young omega.  
 However, now, when there is more usual friendship between them than a romantic relationship, there will obviously not be sex. And he’s fully committed to this very lack of sex, although it is what they both want: Newt is not fully realized, unlike Percival himself.

 Newt needs sleep, food and, importantly, sexual satisfaction. There are definitely no problems the first two points definitely, and the third is the most insidious.  
 Because sex is a taboo subject and occupation in this period. As if the omega inside Newt didn’t want this (and Percival doesn’t doubt what he wants), Newt himself is clearly not going to have sex with him and be tied up.  
 So no sex.  
 And, Lord, help him, because no omega has had such an influence over him as Newt.

  
~ O ~

  
 He just needs to say this. Besides, Newt will not remember what he tells him. However, these words will remain in his subconscious. Doing so isn’t very nice, because they are not mates with the omega yet, but since Newt let him into his bed so easily, Percy simply needs to say what he wants to say.

Alpha in him just screams – _my mate to protect at all costs_.  
 “I need to tell you something. Newt, listen to me” he uses his alpha voice to attract the attention of an omega who is more interested in sniffing his neck than listening. “Newt” he calls an omega by name once again, drawing his attention by putting his hand to the omega’s neck. "You can always count on me, it's not important whether we are together or not. I will always be there and be an unseen shadow to protect you from all dangers. Do you trust me?”  
 Newt looks at him with wide eyes, the pupil practically absorbed all the greenness of his eyes, but it is still clear that the omega doesn’t quite understand what is happening. But Newt still nods. He smells of happiness and satisfaction. And Percy wants that omega to smell like this always.

 

~ O ~

  
 He has work and responsibilities, but he just cannot drop his omega. Even when he rises to go to the toilet or bring a meal, Newt whimpers discontentedly, turns in bed and calls for him. So he doesn’t even think to disappear for some long time from the omega sight.  
 So of course he spends all this heat with Newt. Although the Gods are for his witnesses: it is too difficult, because every second next to an omega is a great test for him, because at some point all he wants to do is mount on Newt as some rough-hewn animal and fuck him, knot him and pour sperm so that Newt will reek of him.

But he keeps these thoughts to himself. The only thing that he allows himself is to hug the omega, stroke his head and feed him with fruits, crackers and cheese when he has moments of clarity that are too short for Newt to do anything other than to eat, drink and chat with the sisters. Although, frankly, Percival is not at all sure that Newt will remember something of what happened these days.

  
~ O ~

  
 Sometimes, under the cover of night, it seems to him that he’s going crazy, because he’s heard as Newt calls him " _mate_."

 

~ O ~

  
The Newt’s heat ends on the fourth day.

  
  
~ O ~

  
  
  **Saturday 06/04/2016**

  
 Get out of the shower, not knowing whether the alpha sleeps or is awake, how to go out into the unknown. Newt would prefer Percival to sleep. Yet then he will have more time to come up with some kind of speech. Or even write a note and run away to return later in the evening and not find anyone at home. Only the last option is still very indecent, because alpha took care of him for these four days. Four days, which Newt practically doesn’t remember. And he would like to remember _everything_ </ i>, and not just some kind of snatches.  
  
 At least he remembers that he felt extremely comfortable and protected alongside the alpha.  
 So, when he goes out, he hopes that he seems completely relaxed.  
Percival no longer lies in bed, but fastens his cuffs on his shirt. He is already fully assembled. Newt wonders if Percy was going to run away before Newt got out of the bathroom or not. Does he consider this all as a mistake?  
 Perhaps these questions are reflected directly on his face, because Percival quietly snorts, approaches him, leaves an easy kiss on his temple, inhaling the smell of his hair, and says:  
 “I was going to wait for you and only them I planned to leave. You do not have to think that I'll run away. Besides, if I thought this was all a mistake, then I contacted one of your relatives at the same moment." Percival leans over to him again to drag his nose from his neck to ear.

 His skin is crawling from this gesture. But the feeling is gone when he remember that he didn’t call anyone for all four days.  
 “My father?” He asks a little excitedly.  
 On this Percival gives him the phone, and then, only after Newt takes it in his hands, explains:  
 “You talked very nicely. Yet the difference in time.”  
 At first he doesn’t quite understand what the alpha is driving at, and then opens the messages and realizes that Percival certainly corresponded on his behalf with his father.  
“Tina and Queenie?” Still he’s interested, although he sees that he also sent messages to them. That is Percy send.  
 “Several times you talked with them by yourself” Percival reminds him, and Newt really remembers these couple of times. "And the messages - well - they didn’t suspect anything," Alpha snorts and jokes: "That's probably because I used that bunch of emoticons that you exchange."  
Newt smiles at this Percival’s joke because in their messages alpha  used emoticons extremely rarely. And when they somehow went on to discuss the fact that instead of the usual words, many express their feelings through emoticons, Percival spoke very harshly about such a replacement of words. For him even such a disregard for words brings the society closer to the time when people will give up words altogether.

  
 “If something was suspected, you would have been to a doctor who took out a bullet from your ... Part of the body.” Newt jokes in reply.  
 Percival gives out a choked laugh, running his hand over his cheek, where the blush is definitely burning now. And at that moment the omega is lost and doesn’t quite know what to say. He seems to be getting used to such touches, because he probably spent almost all of the time in the heat so close to the Alpha, as it is generally possible, but still it was unconscious, and this is quite self-conscious. And it's good that Percy begins to speak.  
 “You do not have anything against the fact that I used you phone?” he sounds cautious and, to some extent, a little guilty.  
 Therefore, of course, Newt assures:  
 “No! Of course not. I'm very glad that you did it.”  
 “All right.”  
 Percy touches his lower lip, and Newt is already ready to slightly bite the finger pad, as a sharp telephone melody makes him stop.  
 “Sorry, baby, an important phone call, but I have not finished with you yet.” Percival winks at him, kisses him again at his temple, and after taking his things and phone, he  leaves.  
And New is sure for one hundred percent that alpha will definitely return.


	9. Chapter 9

Do you want more new chapters? If yes, please say it because without the feeling you need them i don't have powers to write.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your comments. They inspired me. The chapter came out a little messy and not that good as I expected, but I hope you like it.

**Monday, June 06, 2016**

 

Newt doesn’t think that someday he will decide to start this conversation. More precisely, he has never even thought that such a conversation would take place at all. Still, he was always sure that his father would eventually appoint someone from the competent firm to manage his small empire.

But why is he not sure that this will happen? He only needs to play his part: find his way into the company and find out what's going on, and then somehow get out of the game. Only surely this will break father’s heart. But the omega doesn’t want it at all. The father will believe in him, in his desire to be part of this business, and then Newt will destroy everything, saying that he isn’t interested at all.  
  
But the father arrives from London tired and disappointed, tries to hide his emotions, pats him on the back and goes to his room.

Then Newt summons up courage but only after a couple of hours, when the sun is settled on the horizon for a couple of hours.  
  
And in the morning, after the father gets enough sleep after a long flight, he seems to be not so exhausted. Newt knocks on the door of his bedroom and, having waited for a loud "come in", enters the room, holding a tray with food in his hands. The father looks slightly puzzled, because Newt never did anything like that. And the omega himself says embarrassedly:  
  
"I decided to please you with breakfast." He looks at the plate and lists everything he has prepared: "Here bacon, scrambled eggs, fried tomatoes and mushrooms, toast with butter, and toasts for jam." Newt stops talking for a couple of seconds to get a little air: "And cranberry jam. And of course there is a big cup of tea. "  
  
Papa continues to look at him as if he had a second head and tail. He doesn’t say a word, only staring. And Newt is ready to escape right now. Only if he escapes, he won’t be able to gather his courage and start talking about what he wants to talk about.

"I ... " he stupidly stumbles, blushes of course, and then says everything in one breath: "I was wrong when said that I wouldn’t want to be part of our family business. "  
  
And only then he realize that all those words that he carefully built into a very beautiful and motivational speech about why he wants to run the company with his dad are completely forgotten now. Therefore, Newt simply stands like a statue, not knowing what to say. His whole body sweats from strain and shame, sweat is on his waist, and palms are so wet that even the tray becomes harder to hold.  
  
"It's part of your story," he manages to say something. "And I want ARCSKY to become a part of mine. "

He swallows hard and yet finally looks at his father. A loud "yes" can easily be read into his father's eyes. But he skillfully hides this answer behind the question:  
"Are you serious now?" and in the eyes of "yes" is replaced by suspicion.  
Newt understands him: he would also have reacted like that if farther  suddenly would decide that treating animals is what he wants to do himself, although for many years he has said that this is absolutely not his.  
Therefore, he answers confidently:  
"Yes," and smiles, walking to the bed to leave the tray. "It will be easier for you if you feel my support. In addition, it seems to me that this will bring us closer."  
The father just nods, because obviously he doesn’t find the words to express what he feels right now.  
  
Newt already knows that he won this game.

  
  
**Thursday, June 09, 2016**

  
It is strange that the beach isn’t crowded. Although Percival doesn’t often go to the beach, he understands that for their city, literally a couple of people within sight - this is something strange and out of the fiction, but it's a sin to complain about it. Yet he doesn’t like it when there are a lot of people around, because any person can be potentially dangerous. And he knows everything about this. The crowd is generally good only in one case: if you want to get lost. And now he definitely doesn’t want to get lost.  
  
He looks at Magnum who behaves like a puppy in the water. He doesn’t seem to want to get out of the ocean at all. But Percival isn’t going to deprive him of the pleasure of being in cool water. In addition, he needs to cool off, because today it was quite hot, and it was evident that he can hardly keep up with the heat: laziness, protruding tongue, and drinking almost two gallons of water. At least Percy has a lot of towels in the car to dry him.

For sure, Newt will take part in drying, and the alpha wants to see this omega wet. Even if his own dog will make Newt wet.

 

Percival fills with wine Newt’s empty glass as they both settled comfortably on the blanket. For Percy, this is the most romantic date he's ever had: beach, sunset, wine, fruits and cheese, and most importantly - a wonderful omega. He practically cannot tear his gaze from Newt all the time that they are here. However, he not only cannot do it right now. It's hard to not look at Newt at all. He is like some kind of an absolutely unearthly beauty, and if leave him for a second he will disappear.  
  
"So you want to move?" Percival asks after a long silence (Newt admired the sunset, and Percival admired New).  
He even knows where the omega can go right now - to his bed. And to him of course. Newt, with almost milky skin, will look very good on black silk sheets.  
 "Do you want more independence and less control?  
  
Of course, the omega wants it. He is already old enough for independent life, only his father doesn’t want to understand that it's time for this bird to flit out of his native nest. And to be trapped in a very beautiful golden cage, which is prepared for him by Percival. Only it’s not necessary for omega to know about that.  
  
Newt in general cannot know much about Percival. Seraphina, Joe and Trudy would say that he has no right to deprive the omega and keep him in the dark, but he personally believes that Newt will be safer if he doesn’t know certain things. Things that can put his life at risk. Although in general the being with Percival already puts his life at risk.  
  
"My father will still control me," Newt sighs sadly, looking at the sun that slowly settling over the horizon line.  
"Are you the only child in the family?" Percival knows he's not alone, cause Theseus Scamander is an entertaining young alpha. Percy certainly never crossed path with him, but he knows enough about him to understand: Theseus would never have given his brother to a man like Percival.  
"No," the omega shakes his head. "I have a brother, but he is now working in Europe," then Newt stammers, and Percival knows that there will be further lies. "Theseus is an anti-crisis manager."  
  
 Of course, he cannot say that his brother is an American spy from the CIA. One could assume that the omega doesn’t know what his brother is actually doing. Although by the way Newt answered him, it is obvious that he actually knows that Theseus creates crisis situations in Europe and not solve them.

The heart of the omega will be broken if something happens to his brother, so Percival takes note that it is necessary to appoint someone who would protect Theseus. Although it isn’t profitable for him, because this Scamander can learn a lot about Percival if he wants and pulls the right threads. So it's worth cutting off these threads.  
"Then it's harder for your father to let you go, but that doesn’t mean you have to live with him all the time until you move to live with the Alpha," he smiles encouragingly.

  
He wants terribly to touch Newt's knee, hold a slender hip, and then pull the omega towards him, but he doesn’t want to hurry. In addition, it is better to do it when they are alone in his apartment.  
"I would move one day," Newt answers honestly: "I just cannot find that apartment I'm falling in love with at first sight."

  
Omega again drains the wine and takes a piece of melon from the container. The juice drips down his thin fingers, and it’s very difficult to resist from not taking a wet palm and licking this juice from Newt's finger. To do something he asks "And what does the ideal apartment of your dream look like? " he pours omega more wine.  
Newt changes his posture, lying on his back. A white T-shirt is bulging, revealing a belly and milky skin. Oh all the gods! Percival feels at the same time as if he is fifteen again and his hormones are playing and as if he were a terrible pervert, which only has erection when only the young omegas are near him.  
  
"I want to live somewhere in the penthouse or second-from-top floor and to have a beautiful view of the ocean."

Percival just lies down next to him and looks at him, listening to Newt.  
"It's also important that there is enough space, because I don’t deny that in the first couple of weeks I'll get myself a cat."  
"And someone at first responded that he loves all animals equally" of course Percival teases omega, remembering their SMS messages.  
After that omega smiles, but continues to talk about the apartment of his dreams:  
"Of course, I still want the neighbors to be good and not too noisy. But still probably the most important thing is the view and proximity to the ocean. I want to wake up every day, go out to the balcony and watch the first rays of the sun far, far away, illuminate the sky, coloring the water in pinkish.  
"There are a lot of skyscrapers off the coast, so I don’t think that your choice is very limited."  
"Most of them are hotels. "  
"But there are also houses where there are vacant apartments".

He thinks that in house, which he owns, there is a very unoccupied apartment directly on the floor below. "I think in Bal Harbor you will definitely find something that you like. I don’t think that all apartments are sold there. And besides, there are almost no hotels in this area."  
And Bal Harbor is most suitable for Newt. Not only because Percival lives there, but also because the rest of the areas don’t seem to Percival too safe for lonely omega. Of course, he owns almost the entire city, but it is better to live with him at his side and in his field of vision.  
"Angelina didn’t offer me such options" says the omega thoughtfully.  
Percival is alarmed at the mention of the name of an unfamiliar woman, so he turns on his side and rests his elbow to look at the omega from top to bottom.  
"Angelina?" alpha frowns.  
"Angelina Stone. She's my real estate agent" Newt says, and Percival relaxes. "But, to be honest, for those couple of months that it helps me find housing, as you know, nothing happened.  
And judging by how the corners of his sensual lips fall, the omega is very upset by this fact.  
"It seems to me that you will soon find the apartment, Newt," says Percival encouragingly, still allowing himself to pass his palm over his cheek, and then ruffling his golden hair.  
  
When he occupied two apartments, he didn’t think that he would get rid of one. He bought an apartment on the floor below only because he didn’t want his neighbors. At first he wanted to make the gym lower from the apartment, so that he didn’t have to go anywhere, but later changed his mind. Therefore, for several years now, since he didn’t allow the apartment to be put up for sale (which he can do because he is the owner of this house and all the apartments in it are for rent, not for sale). Apparently, except for this one, which he decided to sell now omega.  
  
But Newt isn’t aware of this. As well as that Percival will do everything to make him as close to him as possible. _**Forever**_.

 

**Monday, June 13, 2016**

  
  
As it turned out, Percival's words turn out to be prophetic enough: on Friday he is telephoned by Angelina and she almost screams into the phone that she has found the perfect apartment for him, and on Monday they meet to find out whether it is so or not.  
  
"The house was built just two years ago, and in accordance with the latest norms of building laws," she says, without exchanging greetings, and immediately moving to business when they meet right in front of the building.  
  
Newt has already estimated how high this house is. He even got even a crackling in the neck when he lifted his head to count the floors of the building. Of course there are houses higher than this, however he is still not that comfortable cause his room is on the second floor, and he lives above the second floor only in hotels, if he is somewhere in another city. But he likes the building, despite the fact that it is just a tall glass skyscraper that hangs over him now.  
  
"The area of Bal Harbor is quiet enough" Angelina comes into the building, nods to the concierge and confidently heads towards the elevators. Her heels clatter loudly over the perfectly black marble floor, and he sinks behind her like a lost puppy.

"And, as you wanted, there are no hotels nearby. Here, in general, live business-minded and very busy people. So the probability of crossing with someone in the elevator or in the building itself is negligible. In addition, the soundproofing is excellent, so you don’t have to go to someone at half past two o'clock because of too loud music or be the one to whom someone will come.  
While she speaks and goes at the same time, Newt certainly has time to consider the lobby: everything is done in dark colors, directly opposite the entrance there is the concierge desk, to the right is a sitting area with a large beige sofa, a pair of armchairs in a tone and a low coffee table. Perhaps someone gathers here for meeting and talking or waiting because the concierge politely asks to hold on a sec, because a person from a certain apartment isn’t ready to act as host yet.  
  
"There are large windows in the house that make everything bright. Two large terraces: one with a view of the ocean, the other overlooking the city. And if you have a gym membership, you can forget about it: there is a tennis court on the territory of the house, and there are a swimming pool and a sport gym in the house. You will pay every month a couple of hundred dollars that are deducted to keep the house clean, and some of this money goes to the maintenance of these complexes."

Newt feels that he already likes it here. And the price of the question no longer worries him, if he really likes the apartment.  
  
"As you have already noticed, there are forty stories here" she doesn’t stop talking when they enter the elevator and presses the button of the thirty-ninth floor. "And the apartment we are interested in is on the thirty-ninth. Of course I can say that the view of the ocean is stunning, however, like the apartment itself, but it's better to see everything with your own eyes. "  
  
He likes her manner of bringing apartments and houses. It is never intrusive. Of course she describes the whole subject in question, but she does it dryly enough, without exclaiming that this apartment or house is simply the best option and that it's important to buy it right now. Because before Angelina only such realtors come across him.  
  
So if she called the apartment stunning, then she should be trusted.  
  
Although in this mirror elevator he doesn’t feel very well. Of course, he writes it down in the negative part of the list in his mind, because it is worth buying consciously, having weighed all the pros and cons. If by the end of this excursion "on a possible soon his apartment" this elevator would be only one minus, then he will learn to love this mirror elevator. Still, without it it will not be as easy as it would be desirable to get on the thirty-tenth floor,  
When they get out of the elevator, he realizes that there is only one door. He already wants to ask where the second apartment is, but Angelina, seeing his confusion, says:  
"The penultimate floor is allocated for only one apartment. "  
  
Newt closes his mouth right there, because it's already interesting. And he do want to know what is behind this dark door. He really is in anticipation, although before when he viewed the apartments his mood was not as bright as it’s now: he was certainly interested, but not so much that he wanted to take Angelina's key and go inside first. The main thing is that disappointment should not be too strong if he doesn’t like it.  
  
And judging by the way his mouth opens, when they both go inside, and he want to say *I take it*, it doesn’t looks like disappointing: yet when Stone said that the apartment was amazing, she certainly was right.  
  
She lets him go farther and farther down the corridor, until he steps into the living room, combined with the kitchen, looking more out of the window than to what's around him.  
  
"As you can now see, the living room is quite spacious, with an open plan and fully equipped modern kitchen," Angelina says monotonously, and he just nods, skipping a part of the words by the ears, because the view from the window is really delicious: the ocean is in the palm of your hand, today it’s quiet, but on any other day it’s mood can change, and he - Newt - will be able to enjoy the ocean every day, sitting in an armchair on the terrace or in one of the rooms.  
  
He realizes that he said it out loud when Angelina grins and says:  
  
"I told you that. And, if anything, the beach is literally five minutes away. "  
  
Newt nevertheless breaks away from the window and inspects the room: a sandy shade a sofa in the form of a semicircle is located in front of the window, on the pedestal there is a big thin TV, a pair of bright blue armchairs are located next to the sofa, behind the sofa, need to step a couple of steps - kitchen island, and at the very wall - the kitchen itself with shelves, refrigerator and stove, the dining table is located on the side of the TV.

"As you know, the living room is large, combined with the kitchen, plus four rooms and three bathrooms" continues to tell Angelina. "The dining table can accommodate up to eight people. The sofa here really doesn’t transform into a bed. But I think that you can fall asleep on it. The windows are dimmed, just press one of the buttons that are hidden in the wall" Angelina really opens a small door that is completely invisible, if you don’t look for it on the wall, near the entrance to the room, and the windows darken. "You will see everything, even in gloomy colors, but nobody will see you from that direction. "  
  
He was not yet in other rooms, but some sixth sense says that he need to take the apartment and not think about money. He has exactly five million dollars on his account. Part of the money is his inheritance, which he got from the mother, the other part is what the father puts into his account plus the skillful investments of their financiers in the shares of different companies. In the beginning, of course, it's worth to find out the price.  
  
"How much will I pay for it?" He is interested.  
However, apparently, he will buy this apartment for any money. Only of course it is worth going a little further to see all that it suggest.  
Angelina smiles knowingly. She probably also would have bought herself such an apartment.  
  
"The apartment is quite cheap for its segment - only three million dollars. And taking into account the mortgage, the monthly contribution of only twenty thousand will have to be paid only thirteen years. "  
He calculates the amount a little slower than she does. Mortgage isn’t too attractive, so he still thinks that it's better to lay out the entire amount immediately than gradually. He is interested in the opinion of his father and sisters. That's only the father probably say not to deal with it nonsense, and the sisters will support Newt's decision to pay everything back and forth.  
  
But now he still needs to find cons. It is better to find them now than later, when the apartment becomes completely his.  
  
"I didn’t see from below that there was a parking lot, sufficient for all cars in the house," the first thing Newt says from what came to his mind. And in general this parking was similar to the guest parking. For guests who were not exactly going to linger, like those who deliver food, bring mail or come to visit someone else's wife or husband.  
  
Angelina obviously prepared everything answer for everything his question, because she calmly replies:  
"You don’t have to worry for the safety of your car, because the main parking is underground. Four parking spaces are assigned for each apartment."  
  
If he had many friends, then four parking spaces would seem to him insufficient to accommodate everyone, however, as well as to place all of them overnight but he has few friends. So it suits him.  
  
"Will you give me a tour?" He asks, already starting moving to another room.  
"Of course." Angelina nods. It is clear that she cannot refuse. "You can attribute high ceilings and a lot of space to the pluses. If you are interested in bathrooms, there are three of them: one is adjacent to the master bedroom and it has a bath. In other bathrooms you can find only shower cabins."  
  
It's understandable that she already knows that he will buy this apartment. After so much time spent searching, he finally found what he liked from the very beginning, even when he didn’t see much, so of course he was already on the hook of her real estate agency.

In the master bedroom, he also likes everything: a large bed, and a bath that is fenced off with glass walls so that you can look out the windows and a spacious dressing room.  
  
" There is a "king-size" bed in the master bedroom, in another rooms it’s smaller, and in the other two there are sofas. They are all comfortable and easily turn into beds. However, one of those rooms can be used more as an office, because a large desk, a very comfortable leather chair, and in addition there are bookshelves, though without books."  
  
Every word is confirmed.  
And New likes everything: every detail of an apartment and interior. He doesn’t have to redo anything and buy. Only now he is worried about a couple more questions:  
  
"Who lived here before and why did they put up an apartment for sale? "  
Only some very strange person could create a cosines here, and then decide that this isn’t at all what he or she needs. He wonders where this person lives now? Well, the apartment would be rented out, but it's for sale. He feels like it’s some kind of dirty trick.  
  
Yes, and Angelina at this moment a little lost, but then still responds:  
"No one lived there before. The landlord thought for a long time what to do with it, while he thought he arranged arrange everything within the apartment but never moved. Then it turned out that he didn’t need it, so he decided to sell it. Everything is completely new here."  
  
She speaks quite sincerely. Yes, he probably just suddenly get a light paranoia only because he was desperate to find a home.  
  
But now he found it.

  
  
**Wednesday, June 15, 2016**

  
He has a mission and he knows that he needs to get as close to those who are engaged in finance. And so that no one understands that he just came here to just understand why the company bears such losses. Therefore, he will need to study everything that his father will allow him to study. Although he understands that his father will not allow him to the level when he will know all about the misfortunes of the company. Of course, he worries about how they will perceive him in the company, but he tries not to worry much, because if he shows his fear, then this fear may be used against him. So he reminds himself that he needs to be confident and calm, making new acquaintances at this job.

  
~ O ~

  
Otherwise, as luck, Newt cannot name it, because the father presents him to the chief financial director. Omega smiles at this young Alpha. He doesn’t think that the alpha is more than thirty. Maybe a little less - yes, but definitely not more. And this is a pleasant surprise, because it seemed to him that all the solid positions in the company are occupied by sufficiently grown-up people, and not just those who came from the university.  
"This is Leo Lestrange, Newt" the father represents them "Leo, this is my son. " And I ask you to help him deal with everything. "  
Newt find Leo Lestrange very attractive. Alpha is slightly higher than himself, with dark eyes and hair, and a slightly dark skin. Mr. Lestrange looks at him, not taking his eyes off him what the omega finds quite embarrassing.  
And of course Mr. Lestrange nods, because he cannot say no to boss. To be honest, Newt doesn’t plan much to ask questions and be around Alpha if he realizes that the alpha isn’t interested in him, but he tolerates omega because he doesn’t want to offend his father and fall into disgrace with him.  
Father is distracted by someone from the workers who looking into the office and asking his father to help with some business, so he and Lestrange remain alone. Silence at this moment seems viscous and pumping. In addition, they are in the office of the Alpha, and no one can stop them yet, so Newt asks the question that appeared at the very moment when he saw the alpha:  
"How old are you, Mr. Lestrange?" he hopes that this question will not seem offensive to the alpha.  
And he doesn’t if judge by how the alpha smiles at him, and then answers:  
"I'm twenty-nine. So I don’t think you need to call me Mr. You call me just Leo.  
Leo looks at him with a genuinely kind smile on his face, so the omega smiles back:  
"Then call me Newt."  
He hopes that they will make friends. But most of all he hopes that he will understand what the hell is going on here.

 

**Sunday, June 19, 2016**

  
Newt absolutely doesn’t expect anyone on this almost marvelous Sunday morning, so the door phone call catches him a little by surprise: he takes an extremely relaxing bath and doesn’t want to get out of it. However, the call is persistent, so he puts on his robe, gets out of the bathroom, almost falls, because his feet are wet and the tile is slippery and slowly heading toward the front door.  
And, frankly, he doesn’t expect to see Percival's car in the video intercom window either. Of course, he is surprised, because he least of all expects that alpha will be here early in the morning in his home. All their meetings took place outside the Percival’s and Newt’s houses. Hell, the only time Percy was in this house for him is his heat, which he practically doesn’t remember.  
At the moment he isn’t ready to receive guests, but he still presses the button, allowing the gate to open. He has exactly three minutes to reach the room and change into something more decent.  
However, he remains standing still. The robe reaches the knees and hides everything, so in general, apart from the fact that there is nothing under him, he is dressed pretty well.  
  
And it's worth it to see how the alpha's dark eyes light up when he sees Newt. Percival looks at him frankly appraisingly, glancing over his wet hair, neck and whole body, which seems to be on display now, though hidden beneath a layer of fabric.  
Alpha licks his lips, his Adam's apple jerks nervously, betraying his interest. And Newt is too pleased with the fact that he made such a reaction.  
Percival coughs, and then instead of greeting asks:  
"Are you alone now?"  
"Yes," Newt nods, leaning against the jamb of the door, causing the hem of the dressing gown to diverge and part of the hip is exposed. Of course, he notes that the alpha sticks to this open area of the skin and re-licks his lips. "Everyone will come closer to four, so there is absolutely no one else in the house except for me"

If on this sentence his tone becomes lower and more seductive, then what - okay. Although it seems Percival can be seduced just like this - for example by bowing his neck in an inviting gesture.  
He doesn’t know what he is trying to achieve, but for many years there is perfect timing to want feeling that he is welcomed and not be embarrassed for that.  
"Where's your father?"  
"He had some business since the morning, so he left. I'm here all alone until four o'clock. "  
However, it's better to say directly that he wants to spend these couple of hours together alone. And Percival understands everything right, because he says:  
"So we have six hours to stay together," Alpha quickly adds up the numbers in mind, but the next sentence is said somehow even a little uncertainly: "But if you're against and don’t want to see me, then I can leave."  
Percival even takes a step back, but Newt exclaims:  
"No-no. I'm always happy to see you. "  
"But you don’t invite me into the house, so it seems to me that you are so happy."  
And after that omega omits a bit, because he really didn’t immediately suggest going into the house, but talking to Percival as if he didn’t want to let him go home.  
"Oh, sorry! Of course you can go. What can I offer you? Tea, coffee, lemonade? I don’t offer spirits, because you're driving. "  
"If you give me a glass of water without gas and lemon, then I'll be very grateful to you."  
"All for the welcome guest. "  
Percival enters the house, closing the door behind him, while the omega hurries to the kitchen to bring him water. Still, he definitely needs to change after he takes the alpha beverage. Of course now he is pleased that Graves is looking that way, but Newt is sure that in a couple of minutes he will become embarrassed to sit in such clothes, because the robe will strive to open and show that Newt is still embarrassed to show. Therefore, when he gives the glass to the Alpha, he says:  
"I need to change my clothes, so I'll leave you for a couple of minutes."  
"I like that image of yours. It’s very ... " it is obvious that Percival has too vulgar words at the tip of his tongue, but he nevertheless stops at the neutral "cozy".  
"Perhaps, Mr. Graves, I'd better change my outfit." Newt grins, but his blush gives off his embarrassment. "I promise I'll be back soon. You will not have time to get bored. "  
  
He returns in a couple of minutes, dressed in soft gray pants and a tank top. Despite this, Percival still looks with this predatory gleam in his eyes.  
"You could not change clothes. That green robe was matching your eyes. "  
" I'm wearing a green T-shirt. "  
"It's not that." Percival is very sweet about it, to be honest.  
  
And then Newt sees the box on the floor and looks at it with some suspicion, because he doesn’t quite understand what might be there, because the box is big and light blue colored. And obviously, that's a gift.

"This is your gift, Newt."  
"Gift to me? "  
"It's not my birthday today." So cut take it. I think you'll like its contents. At least I really hope so. "

He comes to the box rather slowly, but he already realizes by that quiet meowing, what's in the box. More precisely, who.  
  
"It's ..." He opens the box and knows perfectly well what the cat's breed is, but doesn’t have time to say, because Percival interrupts him.  
" Yes, it's savannah " the alpha smiles so that it is clear that he is very pleased with himself "a hybrid of a domestic cat and an African serval.  
Newt cannot hold back a smile, because the kitten is gorgeous. And it and Newt seem to have love at first sight, because they cannot take their eyes off each other. And Percival, already as usual, doesn’t take his eyes from the omega.

  
"And, probably, doesn’t make sense to ask how much you paid for it" the omega says quietly, not looking away from the savannah.  
He doesn’t see that Percival is also looking at him with awe. Yes, even the alpha doesn’t understand what feelings in him are boiling.  
"No," Percival lets himself snort. "But you don’t need to think about it, because firstly it's a gift, and secondly, I have enough money to make you happy every day for many, many long years."  
"Thank you, Percival."  
Here he is already looking at Percy, when he thanks him. And then he holds him tightly with one hand, because in the second hand he gently holds the kitten. And of course he leaves a kiss on alpha’s cheek, allowing his lips to stay there longer than allowed.  
  
Newt doesn’t yet know how to name a kitten. Yet choosing a name is an important thing. He simply cannot take and poke in any name, opening a website with names for kittens. He needs to choose a name that will fit this little miracle, which is still a little wary about looking around. Careful, but not timid.  
"They're big cats," Newt whispers, but for now it's hard for him to imagine this cutie as a big predator.  
"I read that they need about three years to reach their maximum size." Percival puts his hand around his neck and rubs it.  
"You're well prepared." Newt takes his eyes off the kitten and looks at Percival.  
"Because I wanted to impress you," admits the alpha.  
This is lovely admission.  
"I’m very impressed. "  
Newt notes a blush on other people's cheeks. Percival obviously was not used to doing something to impress. And Newt understands this, because the alpha always leaves a pleasant aftertaste after him.

  
_And how good that he doesn’t know that for the enemies Percival isn’t a pleasant alpha but precipitate of blood on their lips, a sense of helplessness, and for most of the "lucky ones" this is emptiness, because Graves has not in vain deserved the nickname "Messenger of Death"._

"And they have a more developed intellect in contrast to other breeds. "  
"However, this is still not a guarantee that he will be just like that ..." For some reason he argues with the alpha, and then still shakes his head: "No, it will."  
"Because I could not be mistaken," Percival's smile was extremely self-satisfied.  
"In my gift – decently no."  
  
Obviously, this is a fine representative of the breed, because the color is bright golden with dark black spots and small strips, and the coat is thick.  
  
The cat's eyes are big and round, with a golden iris. And the ears are quite large, they are lowered along the inner edge and rounded with tips. Newt very much wants to stroke him and press it to him. And the kitten, as if feeling his mood, jumps out of the box and straight into his arms (at least Newt rejoices that he managed to catch him in time).  
  
"Dad doesn’t particularly like animals in the house. In addition, he will certainly be active, so i need to remove a lot of things so that he doesn’t harm himself by dropping something on himself.

 " It seems that this is an occasion to move to your own apartment. "

~O~

 They sit in the living room all this time, just talking with Percy while the kitten is sleeping peacefully next to him.

 And at this moment Newt thinks that they never kissed before. But the omega restrains the impulse to move from his chair closer to the alpha, touch the cheekbone and hold the pads of the fingers along the line of the jaw, where bristles are already outlined. And to kiss, being sure one hundred percent that he will get a kiss in return. However, Percival looks at him with a dark and promising glance, continuing to drink his portion of whiskey, in which there is more ice than the whiskey itself.

Newt swallows hard, but doesn’t look away. In his own glass there is no more wine, and all the alcohol dissolved in the blood, making the thoughts messy. Now he doesn’t understand what connects them. This isn’t friendship. At least not on his part. And why should such an adult man be friends with someone like him. But they didn’t talk frankly about the relationship either, because Percival didn’t invite him to dating. Maybe he just drank too much wine and so he starts to doubt everything?  
  
Instead, he is taken to be unconcerned about looking at the alpha. He knows that Percival looks at him in return, but at this moment it doesn’t bother the omega. On the contrary, he likes the attention of such an alpha.  
In addition to the very obvious attractive facade, the Alpha has a strong rod too well: Percival is confident in himself and undoubtedly unshakable, like a mighty rock during a storm. The power that comes from him, for sure, can pacify anyone who tries to go against him.

Newt watched the habits of animals enough to be able to determine the human character. Therefore, even then, in their first meetings, he simply knew the sixth sense that Graves combines his mind and wisdom, he is ambitious and determined, once he managed to succeed in their stone jungle.

And then - then some kind of insanity, because they meet halfway. Percival presses him against to his chest and covers his lips with his own. It seems that they are both losing their sanity at the same moment.  
Despite all his desire to kiss the alpha, Newt freezes for a couple of seconds, not knowing what to do. Some part of him suddenly yells not to submit to this temptation, push him away, run away and hide, but another ... Another desperately wants to deepen the kiss, grab his hands in this fine dark hair, leave a marks and in return allow the same. And Newt responds to a kiss, lets Percy explore his mouth, clings to broad shoulders, pulling closer. Because it feels right and so necessary that Newt doesn’t hold back a moan.  
And he isn’t entirely sure that this is real, and not his imagination.

~ O ~

  
Consciousness of Percival becomes turbid, as if he had already drunk a tenth of a glass of whiskey, although he drank only two, which were generously diluted with ice. The air is thick and as if stuck to the skin, making it harder to think about something other than the omega that sits in front of it. It seems that Newt also doesn’t have enough air, because that all the skin is burning and he licks his lips too often. Percival wants to bite and lick those lips. And he doesn’t even report to himself that he rises from his seat to succumb to his desire and that Newt is in his hands much faster, because he also gets up and approaches him.  
  
At first Newt hesitates as if he wants to stop everything, and then he responds, trembles under his hands and presses closer. Graves only needs this, so he drops his palms from the waist a little lower, but still doesn’t touch the round and tight ass of omega. He is sure for one hundred percent that it will lie perfectly in his palms. He only deepens the kiss and licks Newt's mouth like if he doesn’t, then he dies.  
It is obvious that Newt is melting away from his touch, because he so deliciously whimpers and clings to him that if it were not for the reasons of his own mind, he would take the omega right here in the living room, if only to satisfy the desire of both of them, which was accumulated inside them weeks. And yet he is removed first, because he has an endurance. Today, everything will be limited to a kiss.

~ O ~

"We need to stop, Newt."  
He practically doesn’t hear what Percival is saying. It seems that there is the word "stop", but he doesn’t want to stop. In general, Newt doesn’t understand why they need to stop, if they are so good at kissing now.  
"Please," he whimpers. "Another couple of seconds. "  
Only a few seconds, and he will stop. Only now there is still a feeling that nothing will pass, because he rubs himself about alpha as a too lustful cat in estrus. Newt doesn’t understand what is happening to him, but he doesn’t want to let go of alpha.  
"I know that you like it," says the alpha softly, still moving away from him. Newt feels unnecessary at this very moment, but then Percival trails his cheek with fingers, and he still stops to make himself closer to the alpha.

"I also like it, but if we have this couple of seconds, I don’t think I can pull you away altogether."  
"We still have time." He understands that he needs to move away, but he cannot. As if his feet were stuck to the floor.  
"Newt, - alpha sighs hard. So, as if he doesn’t want to let go. According to him, he doesn’t really want to. "I cannot let you go," it seems, as if this words are given to him with difficulty. "And it will be very embarrassing for you first, if your father and friends are here in the house, and you cannot get out of bed cause I cannot let you out of it.  
It isn’t difficult for him to imagine it. He has enough imagination. Therefore, he feels that he is wet between his thighs. And by the way Percival draws in the air - this doesn’t go unnoticed.  
"Then we'd better move away from each other as far as possible," says the omega, feeling too embarrassed by Percival's words.  
"I don’t want to" honestly admits the alpha.  
"Me too," he whispers.  
Only now they really move away from each other, because both understand that they should not be in the personal space of each other right now.  
"You know that I'm not going to rush you?" Percival asks, and when Newt nods, he goes on: "If I were twenty-five, I would without thinking, mount you and take on every surface. But I'm already far from twenty, so I'll wait until you're ready. "  
"And if I never be ready? Newt asks.

  
He again turns out not to be sure of himself and his attractiveness, although when he met the alpha on the threshold of his house everything was completely different. However, he isn’t sure that he can let the alpha take him. He hopes that the alpha will be patient.  
"Then I'll have to put up with your choice," the alpha says honestly.  
The omega inside Newt already knows that the alpha will wait and then take.

**Friday, June 24, 2016**

  
"I want to introduce you to my friend and business partner, Newt," says his father, twirling a glass of whiskey.  
The amber liquid flickers in the light, and Newt is more fascinated by its highlights, than promising to get acquainted with someone.  
He doesn’t like to meet new people to be honest. They frighten him, although he understands that most of them are quite harmless. Unless, of course, don’t put them in conditions where their lives will be in danger. That's when people are not at all harmless.  
Newt already intends to say that he needs to go to the toilet for a couple of minutes, and then it will be possible to get acquainted with someone (he expects that the father will forget that he wanted to introduce him to someone), but to them comes up unfamiliar to him alpha. And Newt already wants to escape from here.  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Scamander."  
The man looks at him completely unblinking. Like a snake that is ready to attack her victim. Newt doesn’t like to feel like a victim. And he instinctively takes a step back. Sometimes even one step can be enough to save your life. It just doesn’t seem to be the case with this man, because he also takes a step, once again approaching him.  
A man really looks like a snake: slippery and lean and immediately it is clear that it is better to stay away from him.  
He wants to say "I cannot say the same about you", but instead he says, observing the rules of decency: "I'm also very pleased, Mr. ..."

  
"Grindelwald," he pronounces each letter as if this name should inspire awe. "Gellért Grindelwald," Mr. Grindelwald repeated one more time.

And this Grindelwald looks out for something on his face, but, not finding it, seems upset.

At least his father's hand on his back prevents him from escaping, otherwise he would have already said goodbye to Grindelwald and stayed away from him the whole evening. And my whole life too. This man doesn’t inspire any confidence, and Newt is surprised that his father is friends with such a person. What motivated father's motives when he decided to introduce them? Farther wanted to show courtesy by presenting his son to his friend, or he didn’t want to do it, but Mr. Grindelwald grabbed him with a look and asked what kind of young man he was, and his father had nothing to admit but that this young man is his son?  
  
"I need to talk to a couple more guests, so I'll leave you," and farther disappears as if he were not with him.  
Now he also has the opportunity to bow out, since, obviously, they will not get any dialogue. If only a monologue from the side of Grindelwald, which Newt doesn’t intend to listen exactly.  
  
"I watched you all the evening," says this alpha, and the omega inside Newt is even more alarming. In addition, the alpha approaches even closer, and Newt is extremely uncomfortable to be so close to this person. "You seem to be bored. Therefore, I can become your companion until the end of the evening, if you want it. "

Grindelwald smiles at him, exposing a set of even white teeth. And this smile pushes him even more, because it looks like a grin. And it seems also a little crazy. The smile doesn’t at all affect his icy blue eyes.  
"Perhaps I will still prefer loneliness," Newt replies and retreats once more, letting him know once again that he doesn’t need to approach him. "I think you should not be bored here with me."  
It would be better if he looked down at the floor or looked elsewhere, because the next second the smile becomes so vulgar and crafty.  
"Oh," draws the alpha, smiling, and then licking his lips: "I'm definitely not going to be bored while with you," and staring at Newt as hungry as a piece of meat.  
Newt begins to feel sick. And not at all from the champagne.


End file.
